Toxic
by Zombie Chic
Summary: Ghosts and witches have been at peace for a centuary, now the war has rekindeled, and it's up to the Fenton family, Tucker, Sam, and one of Danny's worse enemies to end it, DannySam, COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Hey everybody! It's me again, and today I come bearing Danny Phantom! It's a fic about the ill outcome of war and the horrific ripple affect it has on everyone else. Enjoy!

**Title: Toxic**

**Author: BlackJagan**

**Rating: R (Violence, Character death, sexual innuendos) **

**Summary: The entire Fenton family, along with Sam, Tucker and Skulker must work together to end a war between ghosts and witches before it reaches the human world, during that time, Danny finds out more about him and the people around him, slight D/S**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. I do own Rhiamon, Ida, Jhasper, and any other witches mentioned in the story.

**Toxic**

**Prologue**

_Ghosts...Witches..._

_A gust of wind gently brushes across my face as the rain hit me hard on the top of my head, rolling down my face and dripping off my chin. I am soaked to the skin and chilled to the bone with cold, but I am used to it. My sister and I are standing side by side on top of a high skyscraper, it is her first time, and she is anxious, possibly a bit too anxious for what we must do tonight. _

_Oh, sorry, let me explain from the beginning..._

_Centauries ago, before I was born, the ghosts of the ghost zone had waged war against the Rêve, the only known tribe of surviving witches the world. Ghosts are the witches sworn enemies; it was no surprise to me when I first heard about a small fight breaking out in my home town that involved a ghost murdering three witches. A woman and her two children. It was all over the news, and from that day, I have hated ghosts with a passion, and that passion has passed to my sister._

_Recently, we were both drafted into an army which had one soul goal; eliminate all ghosts, we learned quickly of our powers and the damage they could do to ghosts. We were given weapons and sent into battle many times, we are two of the best. _

_Unfortunately, we never succeeded in our goal; the small wars we fought were never enough to kill every ghost, and our organization collapsed. It was a sad day for the witches, thousands of us were dead, and we were stuck with a war that we could not handle. Still, we fought on, and by the nineteenth centaury, a treaty was signed. The war was over, for the time being..._

_Word recently slipped to the witches that the ghosts were planning to break the treaty and eliminate us once and for all. None of us know for sure what caused this sudden outburst, or why the ghosts suddenly wish to destroy us, but everyone agrees we must kill them before they have a chance to fully eradicate us. My sister and I were assigned to a mission almost instantly; find a spy for the ghosts that was currently slipping information to a skilled maker of weaponry in the ghost zone._

_We must assassinate whoever is the mole, and report directly back to the organization with the news, and our job is to find the mole at all costs; that is why we are here, in Wisconsin. We do not know what kind of weapons the ghosts could have possibly developed over the centauries we have been at peace. As the times change, so do weapons, so we guess they should be quite advanced. We have our own arsenal however, special bullets designed to destroy whatever the Hell a ghost is made out of, we call them Spectral Energy Fusion Bullets, they are quite strong, I know, I have killed ghosts with them. _

_My sister nudges me lightly in the shoulder, her glasses are wet but you can still see the excitement in her eyes. I nod to her solemnly as I pat my belt, feeling the outline of the pistol through my lack over coat. We are both in wearing nothing but black, in order to blend in, and our guns are fully loaded. We are ready to complete our mission. A loud clasp of thunder filled he sky as my sister and I dropped from the skyscraper. We fell quickly and easily, no friction against our bodies as we rocketed towards the ground like bullets, straightening in the air and landing on our feet, muttering a short spell to break our fall to make it easier to land. _

_I stood up slowly, raising my head to the sidewalk of the neighborhood we were stationed in, my sister peered over at me from where she stood, I glanced over at her as she shook the rain ftom her hair. I had begun ask her if she had seen anything before I stopped suddenly to glance across the street. A figure was walking in a crowd of people, a figure dressed in a black cloak with a black umbrella that seemed to float above his head. Although his face was masked by the black cloak, I knew something about him was stranger then the humans around him. My sister had apparently noticed him too._

_"Rhiamon," she grabbed my shoulder and whispered quickly, "I think I see something, that person," she pointed to the character as he walked out of view._

_"That, Ida" I reply, "is a ghost," it was then I finally knew who our target mole was. I grab my sisters' arm and pull her to my side as we begin trailing the cloaked ghost. The first part of our mission was over. _

That's it; I was going to add the first chapter with the prologue, but the prologue turned out longer then I thought. I know it's probably kind of hard to understand, but I'll make things clearer as the fic goes on. So, Read and Review, I only want at least four reviews for the whole story.

BlackJagan

P.S: The word 'Rêve' is French, at least it's supposed to be, I don't know if it's right, it means 'dream', as in the witches have a dream to get rid of the ghosts. If it's not the proper word, someone please tell me.


	2. It Begins

Hi everyone, did you enjoy the prologue? Here the first official chapter, I have to warn you though, its gets pretty graphic around the middle. Danny isn't mentioned until the end of the chapter though, but Chapter 2 is all about Danny, so don't worry. Also, I should probably mention that Vlad is kind of OOC with all the cursing he does, but if you ignore it I'm sure I'll be fine.

Read and review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. I do own Winthrop, Rhiamon, Ida, Jhasper, and any other witches mentioned in the story.

**Toxic**

**Chapter I: It Begins **

Vlad Masters walked silently down a cement sidewalk in a bustling town near the woods where his castle dwelt. He wore a black poncho that was soaked with rainwater despite his umbrellas' attempt, and his white hair began to fall into his eyes. Still, he kept walking, even though it was in the middle of a rainstorm, a good walk was what his legs needed after doing work in his castle all week.

He turned a corner and stopped, checking behind him for a moment, moving the black hood away from his eyes and blinking the water off his eyelashes. He had begun to feel a bit nervous, and felt as if he was being watched; unfortunately for him, he did not know, at the moment, he was being followed by two assassins. He clutched the umbrella tight in his grasp and turned back to his route. In order to keep from having any more interruptions, he locked his gaze firmly in front of him, only blinking to get water out of his eyes.

He continued to trail the sidewalk, dragging his feet and stepping in random puddles, splashing water away from him in every direction while he walked. He reached the end of the woods and turned on to the dirt roads that lead to his house, it was about a quarter of a mile, but he needed the exercise. The walk was lovely; the only thing wrong was the sinking feeling he had in his stomach that he was being followed. Every time something made a noise, like the weather or an animal, he would whirl around, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. After discovering nothing was there, he would shrug it off and continue walking.

Meanwhile, the two women were watching him up in the trees. Rhiamon was slightly taller then her sister however, so she could not stand as easily as her. Ida, Rhiamon's sister, had bright orange hair and wore perfectly clear, round glasses which highlighted her excited bright blue eyes. Although she had been on different missions assigned to her and her sister, she had never been on anything such as this. She wore the same black over coat as Rhiamon, particularly as camouflage in the dark trees. Rhiamon had short, shoulder length light brown hair that always fell in her emerald green eyes, her expression stern and emotionless as they watched the halfa.

"Sister" Rhiamon suddenly spoke, slightly starting Ida, "we are going to move ahead"

"Why?" Ida asked, "shouldn't we just kill him know?"

"In plain view of humans and within earshot of a city?" she asked, Ida shrugged, "I know your anxious to see if ghosts can bleed, but we must plan this carefully, rushing will make for a messy death, do you understand?" Ida nodded, it was her first time, and she wanted to make a good impression. "Good, we must move ahead, see if we can find anything in his house, follow my lead" with that, the two girls leapt, landing on different tree branched as they did, well ahead of Vlad and ending up at his house much earlier then him.

Upon reaching his house, Rhiamon removed a long, wooden wand from inside her coat and muttered a spell that instantly unlocked the door. When she was sure it was open, she nodded, and Ida kicked the door open, practically ripping it off its hinges. Rhiamon checked, her wand at ready, and lowered it after finding no danger. Upon walking in, Ida made a face, and covered her mouth.

"This place spells horrid" he said, her voice muffled because of her hand, "absolutely dreadful, has if death himself has been here"

Rhiamon let out a huff, "give it time, you're just a bit too accustomed to the spell of Rum and Weed at home"

Ida nodded and walked to her sister's side, trying to ignore the smell of the dusty shelves full of Packers memorabilia. She honestly could not believe anyone could possibly like such things. In her state of thought she blindly followed her sister, so she did not notice when she stopped, and in turn, walked into her.

"Get off of me!" Rhiamon hissed, pushing her sister away, "listen, we are not alone" Ida did as she was told, and sure enough, she heard the faint sound of footsteps coming in their direction. "Get over to the wall" Rhiamon pushed her sister to the wall, which, in the shadow, made them nearly invisible. The footsteps got louder, and both girls pulled out their weapons, the pistol in each of their hands clenched with white knuckles. They were somewhat relived when the person they found was none other then Vlad's ungainly young butler; Winthrop.

"Sister?" Ida spoke softly, in the quiet house almost any sound at all could give them away, "Do we shoot this boy?"

"In due time" Rhiamon replied, "for now I think we can get something out of him" she placed a finger to her mouth, signaling for her sister to be extremely quiet for the time being. Suddenly, much to her sister's surprise, as Winthrop came into full view; Rhiamon reached out, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall, forcing the barrel of her gun into his mouth.

"If you try to scream, I will kill you" she said, the gun clicking could be heard as Winthrop began shaking in fear, sweat running down his face. "Tell me, the man that lives here, he is a ghost right?" Winthrop stood quiet; he dared not speak, especially after he had given his word to Vlad not to talk at all about his ghost powers. Unfortunately, his word was severed at the very instant later, when he felt another gun, Ida's, pressing against his temple.

"I'll ask you again, does he have ghostly powers?" Rhiamon's voice was cold and uncaring, and Winthrop nodded furiously. "Is he working as a spy for the ghost army?" Winthrop closed his eyes, tears running down his cheeks, and nodded. "Does he keep information he finds in some kind of record form?" Rhiamon removed her gun and awaited an answer.

"Yes," Winthrop said the cold gun that was held by Ida pressing itself into his temple, "yes, in a journal, it's all in his room, I can take you there..."

As soon as that last sentence left the young man's lips, he was lifted off the ground, turned foreword and a gun was pressed to his back.

"Take us there" Rhiamon ordered. Winthrop, crying fresh tears now, began to walk. He led the women up flight after flight of stairs, so many in fact, that Ida was actually beginning to get bored. Winthrop abruptly stopped at a random room, a room with large oak doors that had the letters 'VM' neatly carved into them.

"This is it" he choked out, Rhiamon smiled; the second part of their mission was now complete.

"Open it" Ida said, beating her sister, but Winthrop was too afraid to distinguish voices at the moment, as he slowly removed a set of keys from his pocket. With a shaking hand, he slid the brass key into the keyhole and unlocked the doors, pressing it open lightly to reveal Vlad's room. The room was about as large as a small house, a king sized bed with a silk canopy that hung down from it stood on the right side. A Persian rug lay on the wood floor, and to the far side, a book shelf stood the floor around it littered with papers.

"Where's the journal?" Rhiamon asked forcefully, causing Winthrop to cringe a bit. He slowly walked from where he was standing, Rhiamon's gun aimed at his head, to a dresser at the opposite side of Vlad's bed. He unlocked it, and pulled out a thick, leather bound book. He returned quickly to the women, and handed it to Rhiamon.

"That's it" he said, holding up his hands in plain view, "I swear, everything, all his no-" he cut himself off in mid-sentence upon noticing Rhiamon's wand peeking out of the inside her coat. "You're witches" he said breathlessly, and before he even had time to snatch the book back, Rhiamon cocked the gun and fired at him. She hit him with five bullets, one in the chest, two in the neck, and two in his forehead. He spun around on one foot, blood pouring from his wounds, and a bit spraying on the women. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and a pink froth appeared on his lips as he hit ground, smacking his head on the floor and bringing more blood.

Ida let out a bit of a squeal as Winthrop's corpse convulsed, as if still breathing and trying to get back up. She closed her eyes and shot one more bullet into the back of his neck, a small fountain of blood shot up from his wound and died instantly, blood soaking into his light orange hair which matched Ida's.

"If you want to do a job like this, your going to have to get used to seeing blood and bodies" Rhiamon said unsympathetically as she threw Ida the heavy book, picked up Winthrop's body and tossed it on Vlad's bed, the blood matching the red satin sheets. "There" she said grinning, "I bet that will surprise him, the damned ghost, Ida give me that book" Ida handed her the book and pulled the sheet on Vlad's bed over him, cloaking the body, she didn't care if the ghost man saw it, she just didn't want to, and was at that moment that Vlad was walking through his ripped open doors with a puzzled look upon his face.

"What the fuck-?" he said, taking off his poncho as he walked in and threw it on the ground. He walked in slowly; looking franticly around to make sure no one was there. "How did this happen? Winthrop!" he called for his butler, unaware of his gruesome death, and knew something was amiss after nothing but ominous silence answered him. "Winthrop! ANSWER ME!" he screamed, his deep voice echoed in the hollow halls of the castle, nothing. In a flash of light, Masters became Plasmius, as he phased through a nearby wall, determined on finding his ill fated servant.

After about an hour of searching through the enormous castle, Vlad decided Winthrop had gone to sleep. From past experiences, he knew that Winthrop could sleep through a nuclear bomb and wouldn't wake up until the next morning. As for the door he wasn't quite sure what caused that, he shrugged it off as a large animal, although he probably would have been more concerned about it if he was not so tired. Outside his room, he turned back into Masters and went to open his door, it was then he realized it was unlocked.

"What the Hell?" he turned the door knob to reveal his dark room, seemingly empty for the time being. "Strange..." he muttered to himself, he crossed the room to sit on his bed, when he felt a large lump under him. He ran and hands over the bed, many bumps passed over his palm as he did so. He sighed, thinking Winthrop had gotten tired and decided to take a cat nap in his bed as he often did. Vlad stood up and ripped the sheet off his bed, as he did, a hand flew to his mouth.

"Oh, my God..." Vlad could barely get the words out as he felt a chill run up his spine. Winthrop's cold and bloody body lay on his soaked mattress. Eyes rolled up into the young man's head made them appear to be white balls in his eye sockets, and he had foam and saliva leaking out of his mouth. Two bullets were embedded in his neck, and Vlad could see the gunshots wounds in his head, one above his right eye, and another near his headline, blood trickling out of his fragile temple. Vlad slowly walked to Winthrop's corpse and carefully touched it, stroking his hair, which was now dark and matted with blood, instead of the cheerful orange it used to be.

"Who the fuck could have done this to you?" Vlad had begun to cry, he may have only been a butler to him, but he was one of his only friends. Taking one last look at the dead boy, Vlad staggered back and fell to his hands and knees. Choking on tears and unable to keep the bile from coming up anymore; he leaned down closer to the floor and vomited, clenching his fists as the disgusting mixture of food and acid left a grimy aftertaste in his mouth. He stayed on the floor just a bit longer before standing up and wiping the cold vomit off his lips, and it was at that last moment he realized he wasn't alone. He turned quickly to face what were Rhiamon and Ida; Rhiamon pointing her gun at him and Ida holding his book of notes.

"Witches" he said at once, turning into Plasmius, "what did you do?!"

"It's easy enough to figure out, we killed your friend" Rhiamon spoke cruelly to the enraged halfa in front of her. Ida was beginning to get scared of the ghost in front of her, fire glowing in his eyes.

"Why?" he asked. It was then, he noticed her holding his book, "My journal!" he yelled suddenly. Swiftly and mercilessly, Rhiamon shot Vlad once in the chest, the bullet, composed of a special metal and different ectoplasms, matched Plasmius' genetic make up. The bullet hit the shocked halfa with a lingering pang of pain which spread throughout his whole body and caused him to scream loudly before falling to the ground. Rhiamon walked over to him and pointed the gun to his head.

"We know you're a spy for the ghost army, now tell me," she began, "does this have everything in it about witches you've met in this world?" Vlad nodded; an expression of both pain and anger crossed his face. "Everything?"

Vlad smirked, "Not everything, something's missing from that big hunk of parchment that I think you would find very interesting, you damned whore"

Rhiamon became alarmed, something important was missing. "What? TELL ME NOW YOU SCUM BAG!" Vlad turned his head weakly to stare at her and smiled with bloody fangs.

"Suck my dick" The witch was taken aback as he laughed at her, despite the bleeding wound in his chest. This shock only lasted a second, as she cocked the gun and shot Vlad in the leg without a second thought. He screamed piteously and tried to move, but pain shot through him as blood poured from his wounds.

"WHAT ISN'T IN THERE?!? TELL ME!" Rhiamon pressed the gun to his temple and clenched her teeth. Vlad felt himself losing consciousness by loss of blood and decided to tell them. That way they could destroy him and he could be relieved of this pain.

"Ok," he spoke breathlessly, "I'll tell you, there's an underground scientist in the ghost zone by the name of Nicolai Technus making weapons of mass destruction to use against the witches" he said "I give him the information he uses to make them impeccable" Vlad choked up a bit and slammed his head against the floor.

"I think I've heard of him..." Ida said, digging her fingernails into the leather book, Rhiamon scanned her mind for the ghosts' name. She remembered seeing it once, in a book of the most wanted felons in the ghost zone for testing weapons on humans.

"Well," Rhiamon smiled sadistically at the dying figure below her, "thank you for this lovely paring gift, it's a shame you won't be able to see the witches conquer the ghost zone" she cocked the gun and pointed it at Vlad's head just as he began to drift into unconsciousness.

"You won't win this war" he said, his eyelids drooping over his eyes. "You can't, you witches are all the same, power-hungry and evil, especially you..." he paused to glance up at her, "you son of a bitch" and with that, his head fell against the floor, unconscious, and began to bleed.

Rhiamon glared at him, full of rage that he spoke to her like that, and then, without blinking, she shot him three times in the head. Vlad's eyes snapped open as the bullets hit, staring up at the witches above him with a gapping mouth which was coughing up blood and vomit. His body began to twitch suddenly, even though he was dead, and he unexpectedly transformed back into Masters. The witches watched as Vlad's body fell limp, very still, and a cerulean mist began to drift out of the man's open mouth, and they knew that it was Plasmius escaping into the outside world.

They watched as the vapor continued to pour out of the old man's bloody mouth, turning into a small whirlpool above him and eventually drifting away into the air. Before it was fully gone however, a scream was heard, echoing throughout the room, hissing the name "Daniel..." before disappearing.

"Our mission is complete, no more mole, no more weapons, no more ghost army, no more ghosts" Rhiamon said triumphantly, Ida was ignoring her however, flipping through Vlad's book.

"Sister?" Ida asked upon reaching a page, "what is it the ghostly mist screamed before vanishing?"

"Some name" Rhiamon tucked the gun in her over coat; "I believe it was 'Daniel', why?" Ida handed her the book and pointed to a particular page, which was full of slipshod handwriting that seemed rushed and a lock of black hair which was tapped to the inside, curious, Rhiamon began to read.

_Dear journal,_

_Today I had a run in with a bit of a problem; its name is Daniel Fenton, who turned out to be the second ghost hybrid that that bastard Jack foolishly created. I have obtained a DNA sample from this boy during a fight we had, which transformed from white to black, as did the rest of him when he fell unconscious, so somehow the spectral energy in his severed lock of hair is still connected to the rest of his body. I can only write for a moment however, I must get ready for the reunion tonight, where I will carry out my plan to finally make Maddie mine forever, I may kill Jack in the process, but I do not care-_

"Do you suppose this Daniel person will pose as a threat to the Rêve?" Ida asked, Rhiamon's eyes stood fixated on the page as she closed the book and turned to her sister.

"I don't know, but we cannot take any chances," she began, "we will dispose of him, but first we must get rid of the one making the weapons, God knows how much information he must have, the only way to stop him to kill him"

"Should we not ask Jhasper to handle the scientist?" Ida asked, "He is stationed in the ghost zone..."

"No" Rhiamon interrupted, "we must not, he has his own problems, asking him to help us would be unfair, I think we can handle both on our own, do you think you can keep up and not squirm every time you see blood?" Ida nodded furiously as Rhiamon threw her the book.

"So..." Ida asked her sister as they exited the castle, the rain had longed stopped, "what do we do now?"

"Well," Rhiamon patted the gun in her pocket and grinned evilly to her sister. "First, we will travel to the ghost zone and eliminate the scientist responsible for the ghost weapons, and then, we will kill Daniel Fenton!"

At that exact moment, miles away from Vlad's castle and the plotting witches, a boy named Danny was waking up

That's it for the first chapter, I didn't expect it to be so long, and I ran out of good dialogue near the end, but then again, I suppose I should be asking the people what they thought of the dialogue, which brings me to the thanking my first two reviewers:

**Fox of Light: **I'm glad you liked the prologue, and I hope you continue to read the story and think it's cool; you get a Danny Phantom plushie that says quotes from the show! (Which I wish I had!)

**RedIkiuki: **I'm glad you liked the story Sam, I'll post more as soon as my computer stops being a bitch, sorry for cursing, you get a Kurama plushie (from YYH)

Read & Review people

BlackJagan

P.S: Can ghosts really bleed? For the sake of the story they can, but can someone fill me in?


	3. Surprises

Hi everyone, thank you for all the reviews! Plushies to all! hands out plushies to everyone who reviewed. This chapter begins where the first chapter left off, with Danny suddenly waking up in the middle of the night. It's all about Danny, which I'm sure some of you were waiting for, and unfortunately, with school it will be harder to get in updates.

Read and review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. I do own Winthrop, Rhiamon, Ida, Jhasper, and any other witches mentioned in the story.

**Toxic**

**Chapter II: Surprises**

Fourteen year old Danny Fenton had awoken with a start in his small room, lying in bed covered in a cold sweat. He was just enjoying a heavy, dreamless sleep in the comfort of his bed when he heard a scream echo throughout his head which shocked him awake. Something was screaming his name...

Danny lay in the bed for about twenty minutes longer, staring up at his ceiling with a distressed look on his face. He clenched the covers of his bed tightly in his fists and blinked twice, scanning his mind for why he was startled awake, all he could remember was a voice screaming his name in terror and then dying down as quickly as it came. Deciding he could make nothing out of it, he decided to talk to Jazz.

Danny slowly swished the covers off his bed and lowered his feet into the blue bunny slippers he got when he was thirteen; they felt a little tight, although he didn't care at the moment. He left his room and began to walk to Jazz's, which was across from his parent's room. He had to be extremely quiet, or his father would wake up, mistake him for a ghost, come bounding out of his own room, wake up the entire house, and probably send him hurtling down the stairs by accident. He stopped at Jazz's door, and lightly knocked on the door, hearing a groan from the inside; Jazz was an incredibly light sleeper.

"Come in" he heard her say, not bothering to open the door, Danny went intangible and phased through the door, turning back to normal and eliciting a small gasp from Jazz. He turned to her with a confused expression. "Sorry" she said smiling, "I just can't get used to that, is something wrong?" Danny nodded, glancing around Jazz's room uneasily. Jazz's room was painted bright purple with a desk and computer in the corner; its walls were covered with clippings from _Genius Magazine, _including some from the issue he was featured in.

_"_Jazz, I need to talk to you" Danny said, he had already told Jazz about his powers, so he was confident he could tell her almost anything. "I had a, strange dream, well, it wasn't really a dream, I-" he paused, "I heard someone screaming my name" Jazz listened to him intently, she always loved to help Danny out, but this was an interesting predicament.

"Can you be more specific?" she asked, Danny looked at her and raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I heard a voice screaming my name in horror, what's there to tell?" he asked, Jazz looked at her covers and scratched her head, smoothing down her messy orange hair.

"Well," she began, "Maybe you were just having a night terror, I mean, you used to have them all the time when you were a little kid, only dad used to get all freaked out and scour your room for ghosts with some kind of gun thing" she said. "By the end of the night you were bawling, mom was screaming and I was packing a suitcase to run away" Danny laughed at Jazz's joke, she had her comedic moments. Danny did have a lot of night terrors as a kid; Jazz always blamed his parents for introducing him to ghosts at such a young age.

"Thanks Jazz" he said, bending over to lightly kiss his sister on the cheek, "I think that's all I needed, I'm gonna go back to sleep, I have a huge English test tomorrow" and with that, he phased back through Jazz's door and back to his room. The idea still baffled him of someone screaming his name out of nowhere while he was having an overall peaceful sleep; perhaps it was an omen of some sort. He checked his digital clock, _2:34 AM_, he yawned, for now the night terror theory would have to do, he needed sleep, or Mr. Lancer would make him pay for it tomorrow. Danny crawled back into bed and closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep, this time with no interruptions.

"Pass the milk" Danny asked Jazz the next morning at breakfast, she obeyed, and Danny began eating his cereal as his mother, Maddie, had begun to work on another ghost hunting invention.

"Mom," Jazz asked as sparks from her mothers welding torch flew across the table, "what is that?" Danny smiled, after learning about Danny's powers; Jazz was a lot more open about ghosts and ghost hunting.

"Our newest invention!" Jack said, running into the room and snatching the small gadget form Maddie, almost getting a burn. "Allow me to introduce to you all the Fenton Tweezers!" Even Danny didn't know what to say to this, it was a small, glowing pair of tweezers. "We use them to operate on ghosts and take samples of ectoplasmic goo to study, it's for really tight spots!"

"Jack, we're never going to use this thing" Maddie said, grabbing the tweezers back, besides, there not done yet, give me a few more days to tweak them a bit"

"How do you know they won't work?" Jack answered angrily, Maddie rose an eyebrow and Danny decided to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Hey, how about we see what's on the news?" he said, grabbing the remote to the small TV in their kitchen and turning it on. On the TV it showed a blonde woman outside a castle with a few dozen police cars and an ambulance.

"Good morning, I'm here in Wisconsin-" the woman spoke in a thick British accent, "-outside the house of billionaire Vladimir Masters, who, along with his young butler, Winthrop Julius, was brutally shot to death last night"

The kitchen in the Fenton house fell silent. The entire family could only gawk at the TV in horror as they watched two stretchers with white sheets carry the bodies away, one with a bloody, dark sleeved arm hanging over side as it was loaded into the ambulance.

"Sources indicate that both Masters and Julius had been dead since late last night, and the bodies were discovered early this morning by a wondering couple of hikers, who have asked not to be interviewed for personal reasons. Nothing was reported missing from the house, except one book, which was said to have personal information in it about Masters and his work. More on this incident at noon..." and with that, Jazz turned off the TV as Maddie and Jack stood gaping at the blank screen.

"Oh my God" Maddie said quietly, "who could have possibly done this? Why Vlad?" Jack couldn't even speak; his arms just dangled limply at his sides as Danny could see tears escaping his parent's eyes.

"He never forgave me, you know, for that lab accident..." said Jack, Maddie wiped her eyes, stood up and walked out, Jack closely following to comfort his wife. When they were both out of earshot, Jazz turned to Danny scowling.

"Nice going Danny" she remarked sarcastically, "I wonder what the next channel would have had on it? Maybe a story of mom's sister getting stabbed to death in Spittoon?"

"Shut up" Danny answered, the news had made them both noticeably irritable, and his thoughts turned back to his unpleasant awakening earlier that morning. "I'm going to be late for school" he said, forcing the rest of his breakfast down his throat despite his lack of appetite and running out the door, leaving Jazz lost in her thoughts alone at the table.

"Why would someone want to kill Vlad?" Sam said, her, Danny and Tucker sitting in their English class waiting for Lancer. Danny had eventually told Tucker and Sam about Vlad. He had too, he had launched several attacks on his house and school.

"He was a billionaire, someone probably just wanted to steal all his money" Tucker replied, fiddling around with his palm pilot, Sam looked over to glare at him.

"I had a night terror last night that someone was screaming my name in horror" Danny said, eyes cast to the desk below him, "you think that and Vlad's murder are connected somehow?"

"Well Danny," Sam began, "you and I have a sort of psychic connection, maybe you have the same thing with all of the ghosts you've fought" Tucker and Danny were staring at her now, she shrugged. "It's just a thought"

"How come you and Danny have a psychic connection, but I don't?" he asked, Danny cleared his throat, this wasn't the time or place for them to get into an argument about him.

"Clear your desks, pencils out" Mr. Lancer slammed test papers on his desk as he walked in, startling his students, "after you receive your paper, you may begin"

Meanwhile, Rhiamon and Ida were standing on the roof of the Fenton house, dropping to the sidewalk below them and straightening up, Ida holding Vlad's journal tightly. Rhiamon whipped her wand out and muttered a spell, which opened the door, Ida pushed it open carefully and almost gagged at he smell inside this house. To her it smelt of ashes and burning extension cords.

"It's not that bad" Rhiamon said, pocketing her wand and wrenching the book form Ida's grasp, "we must find this ghost portal Plasmius writes about,"

"Why don't we kill Danny Phantom first sister? We are a his house?" Ida interrupted.

"I am the professional here, first things first, we kill the weapon making ghost, besides, it's broad daylight and the ghost boy isn't here" she said, Ida swallowed hard, he sister frightened her worse then any corpse or ghost. The sisters moved stealthily through the house, unnoticed by either Jack or Maddie, who were in their room looking over old photos. They quickly found the basement, and discovered that it was actually furnished into a laboratory, with the ghost portal at the far end. Rhiamon grinned, walking over to it, Ida following.

"We could still call Jhasper and ask him to handle this, may I remind you he is stationed undercover in the ghost zone?" Rhiamon glared at her sister.

"If your good Ida, I'll let you kill this one" she said. Ida instantly perked up, she was one of the more violent ones in her family, next to her sister, she was the one voted most likely to shove a gun into a ghost mouth and blow it's brains out. "So" Rhiamon pressed a button which turned the ghost portal on, "shall we proceed?" Ida nodded, and the green light encircled around the two women as they disappeared into the Ghost Zone.

That's it for chapter two, thanks for all the reviews and clearing up the fact of weather or not ghosts could bleed, so far, people are kind of mixed, some people think yes, some people think no, but enough about that, time for review awards!

**Mr. Delmont: **I think you may be right, my beta said that Fusion Bullets were right, but, you have a good point, you get a Jazz Fenton plushie

**Mr. Delmont**: There are some people that agree with your theory on ectoplasmic discharge, but I think blood is easier to spell. Also, about the fight scene, would you put up much of a fight if you had been shot in the chest? Not to be rude...You get a Danny Fenton plushie to go with your Jazz one!

**Goddess of darkness3** Thank you very much for the comment! You get a Sam plushie

**Fox of Light: **I'm glad you likes! Yes, you were supposed to feel sorry for Vlad, I did, and I wrote it! You get a Tucker plushie with a mini palm-pilot!

**Snow Owl Queen: **I bet your right, in real life, ghosts probably can't bleed, but if you read above, blood is easier to spell then ectoplasmic discharge, you get a Jack plushie

**RedIkiuki:** Hey, I finally updated! And Yes, the plot must go on, you get a Maddie plushie

**Ghost1:** Glad you like! As for your suggestion, vampires might come in, I had an idea for a later chapter

**Snow Owl Queen: **I have a problem with my computer where it freezes and I can never get the chapters up, so I have to find another computer to update, I'm actually updating this in my school right now! You get a Dash plushie and some owl food

Thanks again! It may be harder to update because my computer is always freezing when I try to update, but I'll try my best to get more up. Keep reviewing!

BlackJagan


	4. Discovery

Hello faithful readers! This chapter takes you deep into the Ghost Zone as we follow Rhiamon and Ida in their quest to kill Technus (my apologizes to the Nicolai Technus fans who are reading this). Thank you for all the reviews! They are greatly appreciated! Also, if you get the chance, visit my friend's account RedIkiuki, she writes very funny Yu Yu Hakusho fics and got a very rude flame from a very inconsiderate person.

Read and review please. This is the chapter where the story begins to get graphic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. I do own Rhiamon, Ida, Jhasper, and any other witches mentioned in the story.

**Toxic**

**Chapter III: Discovery **

Ida hated the Ghost Zone. It was strange, feeling as if she was floating without a broom under her, and she saw that it went on forever. It smelled of rotting flesh and lead as she floated close to her sister. Rhiamon didn't mind though, she just floated onward, her gun newly loaded in her hand, ready to fire at any ghosts that dared to attack her.

"Be careful Ida," Rhiamon warned "we are in their element now..."

"I still think we should call Jhasper, just to check up" Ida pressed on, Rhiamon whipped around and glared at her sister, who blushed, she was nervous. Jhasper had been living in the Ghost Zone for four months already, he knew a lot, and they, who just entered a few moments ago, knew nothing.

"Fine" Rhiamon snapped, "if it will shut you the fuck up" Ida was taken aback, but relieved when Rhiamon took out her mirror communicator and dialed Jhasper Boggs' number.

A man floating outside of a ghostly high school was casually locking and unlocking the front doors and windows with his wand when Beethoven's Fifth symphony played muffled though his pocket. Locking the door, he reached into his overcoat pocket and opened his communicator, "This is Jhasper Boggs, may I help you?" Jhasper wore the same outfit as Ida and Rhiamon and was twirling his long, oak crafted wand between his fingers. His jet black hair was cut into a mullet and his ebony eyes reflected into the mirror of the communicator.

"It's us" Rhiamon said, "how does it go in your area?"

"I thought you were stationed to assassinate Plasmius? What in the name of the holy spirit are you doing here?" he said bitterly, the ghost zone was his responsibility, and he would be dammed if someone unassigned to the position interfered in his job.

"Vlad Plasmius is dead, we came here because there's a ghost making weapons to kill witches, a ghost by the name of Technus" she replied, the tone of Jhasper's voice making her even more irritable.

"Yes, I believe I've heard of him, so you came here to kill him, yes?" Jhasper asked; he saw Rhiamon nod and he laughed. "Well go ahead, I've got patrolling to do, the last thing I need is the order to murder a ghost with weapons of mass destruction littered around his home, how shall you off him?"

Rhiamon shrugged, "I don't know yet, depends on how offensive he is, probably with just a few bullets to the head, if needed"

"Well," Jhasper tucked his wand in his pocket and ran a hand through his hair, "you get to your little murder, I won't stop you" and turned off his communicator before Rhiamon could react to the mocking.

Meanwhile, inside the ghost of the Casper High School building, Sidney Poindexter was gazing wide-eyed out of a window at the witch, hearing everything that had been said.

"Holy socks!" he exclaimed. "He's no ghost, he's a witch," he hissed the word as if it was a vile poison, "they can't murder Nicolai, he's practically the heart of this war, and did they actually kill Plasmius? Damn" he weakly punched a locker and scowled. "I have to tell someone, but whom? That woman will catch me if I try to get to Technus, and Vlad is probably six feet under ground by now, what to do?" he asked himself. There was only one other ghost he could think of, Danny Phantom. "Oh!" he whined to himself as he remembered the past event, "the mirror portals been broken, I have to find another way to the human world, maybe there's a portal on the outside" with that, he phased out of the building and took off. At that exact moment, a glint of gray light caught the corner of Jhasper's eye, as he turned around to watch Poindexter run franticly away.

"I wonder where the little ghost boy is heading?" he said to himself before turning around and pursuing Sidney.

"The nerve of that arrogant son of a bitch" Rhiamon drawled, turning to her nervous sister, "you owe me big for this, and grabbed her wrist, leading her on. The girls floated on through the ghost zone, looking for the particular door which held Technus, it didn't take them long to find it. It was an old Victorian style door with a silver doorknob at the far right, beautiful carvings graced the front of the door, and a blue light radiated from it. "This is it, are you ready?" she asked, Ida nodded, as she dug her fingernails into the soft leather on Vlad's journal. Rhiamon opened the door, pulling out her gun as she did so and lowered it slowly. It was a great mess. There were papers and glass littered all over the place, and chemicals dripped off of counter tops, sharp objects were stuck into the wall and on the ceilings and tables, and blueprints were scattered all around the blue tables. As a matter a fact, it looked as if someone had been in there before them causing quite a ruckus.

"For a brilliant scientist, he's not very organized" Ida wrapped one of her arms around the book and pulled out a newly loaded pistol. Rhiamon ignored her; she was already searching around the room for anything useful to steal. She never found anything to take, but she did find something else. Technus. She turned around a table to find the ghostly scientist sleeping on the floor in a pile of his papers and broken beakers. She smirked.

"This couldn't be any easier" she said, cocking the gun at the sleeping figure that was Technus, her finger on the trigger. She couldn't pull it. "Ida," she called, "wake him up" Ida fired a bullet into the floor close to the man's face which startled him awake, he sat up and noticed the glowing silver bullet.

"Oh my..." he said, grabbing the shell off of the floor, "what is," he stopped as soon as he found it was a bullet. "This..." he let out a raspy choking sound as Rhiamon pressed the barrel of her gun to the back of his neck.

"Are you Nicolai Technus?" she asked, Technus swallowed hard and nodded slowly, to his surprise, Rhiamon laughed. "Don't tell me you're the one responsible for the deaths of all those witches" now it was Technus' turn to laugh.

"I didn't know it was a contest, did I win?" he said boldly, Rhiamon laughed, Ida just stood looking confused.

"Nice one smart-ass, keep up the optimism and maybe I'll let you live" she said coldly. Technus closed his mouth, taking his hands and placing them behind his head. "You make the weapons for the ghosts, right?" she asked, he nodded. Ida stared at him, dumbfounded, she couldn't possibly believe that it was this scrawny character with an over-sized forehead that build all those weapons that killed men, women and children all across her world. "Ida" she was snapped back to reality by her sister, "keep him here, I'm going to take a look around, don't shoot unless necessary" and wit that, she left to look around another room in the house.

"Don't move" Ida said, grasping the book with white knuckles. Technus smirked and Ida raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say" he said menacingly, and without a word of warning he let out an ear-piercing scream that shook the house. Ida covered her ears and grit her teeth to try and ignore him, and Rhiamon was so shocked that she dropped and broke a beaker filled with acid and screamed when some splashed on her.

"IDA!" Rhiamon yelled, "Make him shut up!" Ida looked around franticly between her sister, her gun and the howling ghost in front of her. She knew he was trying to get someone outside to hear him; he had quite a set of lungs. "Ida!" not knowing what to do, Ida took her gun and whacked Technus over the temple with it. The impact sent him ramming into a cupboard, blood drizzling out of the new wound on his forehead. Apparently, to him, the blow to his head didn't hurt, and he once again began shrieking like a cat whose tail had been stepped on, this continued for at least twenty minutes. Ida felt like screaming herself, the pain in her ears was unbearable.

Meanwhile, Rhiamon walked slowly around the cluttered lab looking for something to silence the wailing scientist. Eventually, she came to a glowing, lime coloured knife with a slight ectoplasmic discharge dripping off the end. It was a large knife, large enough to do some serious damage. She grinned and picked up the instrument, examining it as the ghost screamed again. The migraine Technus was giving her was unbearable as she grit her teeth and came bounding into the main part of the lab and pushed her sister aside. She lifted Technus off the floor and pinned his wrists to the table.

"Stay back," she said, between her clenched teeth and another earsplitting cry, "I'm going to shut his mouth" and with that, she brought the blade down on the webbing between Technus' thumbs and the rest of his hands. Ida screamed; Technus let out another cry, but instantly quieted down, letting out only loud whimpers as his twitching thumbs rolled across the table. Blood was flowing freely out of his hands, pooling under him as the techno geek collapsed to the floor. Rhiamon dropped the knife and knelled neck to him as he pressed his mutilated hands to his head, staining his white hair and tears mixing with blood. "I'm sorry" Rhiamon said, "no more harm will come to you, I promise, and a witch never goes back on a promise" Technus did not look up to her, he just continued sobbing pathetically. Rhiamon stood up and faced her slightly pale sister.

"Can I kill him yet?" Ida asked; Rhiamon scowled at her.

"No more harm will come to him, it's not like he can build anything without a set of thumbs" she said, "keep him here, and whatever you do, do not fire" she said, returning to her search, this time to seek out ammo for her pistol. Ida stood gapping at her sister.

"But you promised...the next one would be mine..." said Ida, her sentence falling on deaf ear as Rhiamon left the room in her search. Ida glared after her; she was going back on a promise right now, and to her own flesh and blood. She looked down at the ghost, whose hands were still bleeding profusely, and she wondered as he lived as a human. Suddenly, a wicked idea came to her, as she grabbed her pistol. "Get up" she said cruelly, Technus just choked and shook his head the best he could muster with the loss of blood. "I said get up" she said, Technus was in no condition to fight, as he floated upward, his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry I screamed..." he muttered, "I'm sorry, I'm in so much pain...this war is so useless..." he said, Ida lifted her gun and placed near his face.

"Remove your glasses, ghost" she spat, Technus lifted his right hand, which was now coated in blood and grabbed his black glasses between his middle and index finger, lifting them off and dropping them. "Open your eyes..." she demanded, and silently cocked her gun. Technus' eyelids fluttered open, revealing blood-red eyes that widened in fear as he stared down the gun placed directly between his eyes. He let out a scream, and the barrel of Ida's gun was the last thing he ever saw. Rhiamon was in another part of the house, loading her gun with special bullets she had found rooting in Technus' closet when the shot was fired, although it didn't matter which room she was in, she still heard the scream and the shot.

She ran back into the main part of the lab just fast enough to see Technus' body plummet to the laboratory floor, and her sister standing above him with a smoking gun. Rhiamon was speechless as she walked over to the ghost's body and dropped her gun; she had never seen anything quite like it before. The man lay sprawled out on the floor in a pool of his own blood and ectoplasm, his severed hands at his sides, and his neck grained all the way back, a bullet hole between his eyes. His eyes, they were without a doubt the worst part, they were twice as wide as they were before, white, pupil-less eyes which were rolled into the back of his head. She had to grab the side of a table to keep from falling over, as Technus' corpse began to waste away into the air like grains of sand through a child's fingers. When it was gone, three strands of white hair slowly floated to the ground and lay where the body had rested. They were the only thing left of Nicolai Technus.

Rhiamon had to catch her breath before slowly looking up at her sister with disgust as she lowered her gun with a smile on her face, but it died down instantly as she saw the rage upon her sisters'. She walked over to Ida and scowled at her, and before she could speak, Rhiamon slapped her hard across the face.

"What was that!?!" she yelled, slapping Ida's other cheek, "I promised him specifically that no more harm would come to him! You made me a liar! A Liar! You call yourself a witch! You're just a fucking tupeck! Yeah, you're a filthy, lying tupeck!" Ida looked at her sister in shock, a tupeck was a word used in their language that referred to an underbred, under trained, slob of a witch, and was one of the worse insults you could give to a witch. "I cut off his thumbs to make it so that he couldn't create any more weapons, and to shut his mouth, he was helpless! Killing him was also a waste of ammo! I hope you're happy!" Ida cast her eyes to the floor; Rhiamon rolled her eyes. "Never, ever do anything like that again" she said, reaching to the floor and picking up one of Technus' strands, she stuffed it in her pocket. The death of that ghost brought out a side of her she had never seen before, a side more human. "We are going" and with that, they trudged to the door.

Meanwhile, Sidney Poindexter was searching franticly for a portal to warn Danny of the witch attacks, not knowing that Jhasper was on his trail. And it was only an amount of time until he found one, a glowing portal to exit from. "Finally!" he said happily and let out a laugh. This however, alerted Jhasper.

"He's planning to escape" he said to himself, "he must have heard me before, damn" he said, pulling out a gun and coming out of hiding. "DON'T MOVE!" he called to Sidney, the ghostly teenager turning around and seeing the witch with the gun.

"The witch man!" he yelled, and took off quickly in the opposite direction towards the portal, letting out a yell for help as Jhasper chased him. While this was happening, Skulker the ghost hunter was just breaking out of ghost jail, and had heard the call for help.

"What the Hell?" he said to himself, stripping out of his old jail clothes and floated towards where the calling was coming from, he soon found it was coming from the area near the opening to the Fenton ghost portal. He knew; he had been through it many times. However, he wasn't prepared for what he had seen next. Sidney was just about to the portal, just close enough to sprint though it, when a shot rang through the air, and a scream echoed throughout the ghost zone, Skulker witness to it all.

Whew, longest chapter yet! Well, here you go! The cliff hanger you all want so much! Oh, and before we get to the awards, 'Tupeck' is just a nonsense word I made up at the last minute to keep the plot moving. Now, thanks to the reviewers:

**Ghostey: **Yes, the plot does thicken, and I'm sorry I didn't give you a plushie! You get a Vlad Masters plushie that turns inside-out into a Plasmius plushie!(like those dolls on TV!)

**Fox of Light: **You wanted to kill me for a cliffhanger? Here you go! ENJOY! You get a Rhiamon plushie with a ghost-hunting pistol

**Mr Delmont: **I hope you do get that shelf! Thanks for reviewing! You get an Ida plushie and a copy of Vlad's journal

**RedIkiuki: **I hope that was enough gore for you! You get a Jhasper plushie

Thanks again! Sorry for the late update, school and all, please keep reviewing!

BlackJagan


	5. Exposure

Hooray! Almost twenty reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten! Which is kind of sad is you think about it...Anyway, this chapter brings you back into the human world where Danny is forced to do something he never thought he'd have to do, and we learn a bit more about Rhiamon's human side.

Read and review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. I do own Rhiamon, Ida, Jhasper, and any other witches mentioned in the story.

**Toxic**

**Chapter IV: Exposure **

Sidney Poindexter was dead.

Skulker's giant hand flew to his mouth after he watched Jhasper's bullet fly from the gun and into the back of the young ghost boy. Upon being hit, Poindexter instantly flew about a foot away form the portal and let out a sharp squeal, throwing his head back with a look of pain on his face. His thick glasses fell off the bridge of his nose and into the abyss of the ghost zone. His hands tried to grab his back while blood poured out of the open wound and stained his hands, but to no avail. Jhasper had momentarily stopped and turned around to check if anyone had heard the shot. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction of the witch, Skulker flew towards Poindexter and helped him straighten up, but as he did so, the teenager brought a bloody hand out from behind him and pounded Skulker's chest

"Go to human world, find Danny Phantom, ghost army in danger," he said, facing the confused ghost briefly, "Plasmius, killed, Technus dead, warn Phantom of witches, come to kill him," he spoke very choppily, pounding a bloody hand repeatedly on Skulker's chest. "Find...tell...murder...witches..." and with that, Poindexter fainted into the giant hand that was supporting him and died. Turning into the same wispy smoke as Vlad and Technus, Sidney was turned inside out, the smoke exiting his mouth until nothing was left but a bit of blood on Skulker's hand. His metal fist closed around he blood of the teen boy, a bit of it leaking out between his fingers and he was almost sorry he broke out of jail. But you can't change the past, he looked up to Jhasper's back with a look of rage just as he was turning around and meeting Skulker's eyes.

"More stupid ghosts?!" he yelled out, and before Skulker could even ask why he slaughtered a harmless teen nerd, Jhasper brought up his pistol and shot Skulker in the chest. Skulker jutted back an bit but straightened up and looked at him, the bullet hole letting out a bit of electricity, much to Jhasper's surprise.

"Sorry," he said in his deep voice, his lips twisted into a maniacal smile, "you're going to have to do better then that. A large gun suddenly popped up from Skulker's battle suit which he pointed at the witch.

Jhasper laughed, cocking his pistol. "Oh, don't worry, I have plenty of bullets left" and with that, they fired, the fight had begun.

"Danny? Danny?"

"Is he ok?"

"Fenton! Wake up!"

Danny Fenton slowly opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor of his English classroom with Lancer and about everyone else in the class peering down at him. In the middle of his test, Danny had heard more voices in his head, two more to be precise. One was weeping loudly, and another was shouting something about a warning, they both filled his mind, voices so familiar, yet he couldn't place his finger on whose they were. He had begun to get dizzy, the voices becoming so loud he couldn't even hear his own thoughts, and before he could even finish his test, he snapped the pencil in his fingers and passed out, falling out of his chair and alerting the class.

"Mr. Lancer," Sam suddenly ran to Danny's aid, "can Tucker and I escort him to the nurse please?"

"Ok, tomorrow he can finish his test if his health provides," he turned to his students, "back to your seats!" the students scattered back to their corresponding desks as Sam took Danny by the hand and her and Tucker led him out of the classroom. Danny Blushed when he felt Sam grasp his hand, luckily no one had noticed. He had always likes Sam, but he often questioned himself if he liked her even more, especially after the mishap with Ember. He even asked himself if he loved her, and almost every time he came out with yes. However, he kept it a strict secret, no one knew, except Jazz, and she promised to never mention anything about it

"Danny?" Danny was snapped out of his reverie by Sam, "can you walk by yourself?" Danny slowly removed his hand from Sam's and turned his attention to the floor.

"Did you sense a ghost?" Tucker asked, Danny shook his head.

"No" he replied, "no ghosts, thank God, just more voices"

"How many now?"

"Two"

"Two?" Sam questioned, "Danny, this could be serious, what if something's happening, like a powerful ghost is planning to attack the human world?" she asked, Danny shook his head again.

"I doubt it," he began, stopping suddenly, "they didn't sound like a threat or anything like that, one was actually crying and another was shouting a warning, but it probably does have something to do with ghosts" he said, continuing to walk with his friends.

Ida had still not spoken to her sister. She had not apologized for killing Technus or contradicting her. She was just staring into the endless oblivion of the Ghost Zone and squeezing Vlad's journal tightly.

"Sister?" she called softly, Rhiamon did not answer. Both of her hands were stuffed inside her pockets, one hand stroking her wand and the other touching the remains of Technus. She kept her stare firmly fixed on the infinite ghost realm, as she thought solemnly to her self. She didn't know how to feel at that particular moment. On the inside she was actually being torn by her emotions, she didn't understand how the murder of this infamous witch killer was making her feel wretched enough to vomit, perhaps because she had known it was wrong? Then again, if was not even her who had committed the murder, it was her sister, then why did she suddenly feel so dreadful?

"Damn you Nicolai Technus," she mumbled, "damn your wretched soul to eternal damnation, no, that's not fair..."

"Sister" Ida suddenly appeared in front of her brooding sister, "I am sorry for what I have done, it was unjust and uncalled for but we would have had to do it anyway, we're witches, killing ghosts is our job" Rhiamon lowered her head to her sister.

"I forgive you Ida," she spoke softly, "I'm not backing out on our duty, the shock just got to me for a while though, I'll be alright, just please make sure you never, ever do that again" Ida nodded and Rhiamon embraced her sister, a new, happy feeling flowing through her now, although she would probably never forget her sister's first kill. "Come on" she said, "we must find the ghost portal and get the Hell out of his place, the smell is starting to get to me" Ida let out a hoot of laughter as the two women began their way out of the Ghost Zone.

"Is that all you got?!" Jhasper yelled angrily as Skulker was hit again in the chest., sending his careening backwards. In the short amount of time, Skulker had been hit six time, three times in the chest, once on the arm and twice on the other arm, he was losing power, and the electric pulses which covered his body were almost paralyzing. He was almost dead before he realized the ghost portal was open.

"I'll only have one shot at this," he breathed, before sending a blast of ectoplasmic energy into Jhasper, hitting him square in the chest. Unfortunately, something unexpected happened next. The blast sent Jhasper backwards, his arm flew up, and he unintentionally pulled the trigger and sent another one of his bullets into Skulker's head. Luckily though, the shot sent him flying backwards through the ghost portal and into the Fenton's lab where he hit he 'close' button as quickly as possible, the portal closed, and Jhasper was stuck in the Ghost Zone. Skulker hit the floor in the Fenton lab with a loud bang just as Danny and Jazz came home, Sam and Tucker accompanying them. The bang also alerted his parents, who were out of their bedroom and down the stairs as quickly as possible, beating the kids.

"SKULKER!" Danny yelled out involuntarily, causing his parents to turn around and stare as Danny and Jazz ran to Skulker's side. As for Sam and Tucker, they were rotted in their spots as Jack and Maddie were boring into them with there eyes, asking for answers. Meanwhile, Danny was confused to find Skulker nearly unconscious and covered in bullet holes.

"Skulker, what the heck happened to you?" Danny asked, Skulker opened his mouth, but nothing came out, Danny reached out to touch him when his mother's nervous scream alerted him.

"Stay away from it Danny!" Maddie yelled, her and Jack removing several ghost hunting weapons seemingly out of nowhere and pointing them at Skulker.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, NO!" Sam and Tucker shouted in alarm, Jack and Maddie ignored them as Danny stood up.

"Mom, dad it's ok!" he yelled, Jack and Maddie traded glances, keeping their weapons firmly pointed at Skulker while Jazz was looking him over.

"Danny, get out of the way so we can kill the ghost!" Jack bellowed, Maddie nodded in agreement. Danny glanced helplessly at Jazz, who looked blankly at him, it was now or never.

"Mom, dad," Danny began, "you can't kill Skulker" he said bravely, Maddie lowered her weapon and faced her son with a concerned look upon her face.

"But, Danny, why in the world not?" she asked.

"Because," Danny sighed as two white rings appeared on his stomach and ran up and down his body, revealing his black and white spandex outfit, white hair, and glowing green eyes. "I have something to tell you, I'm half ghost, it's about time I've explained"

W00t! Semi-cliff hanger! YAY! This chapter was a little choppy, but I wrote it at two in the morning, so it's inevitable, I just wanted it finished so bad! Yeah, I know saying Poindexter was 'dead' is redundant because he's already dead, I just couldn't find another word! I want to at least break twenty reviews with this chapter, so please continue to read, now, to thank the reviewers:

**Ghostey:** I'm glad I gave you that Vlad plushie, you may need it some more, and yes, poor Poindexter, it either would have been him or Desire, so I did enney-meeny-miney-mo and got Poindexter, sorry! You get a Sidney Poindexter plushie since you love him so much!

**RedIkiuki: **God girl, how much gore do you want? You get a Botan plushie with floating oar(From YYH)

**Mr. Delmont: **I'm glad you got your display case! And yes, when I usually say 'character death' I mean it! You get a Skulker plushie

BTW, did any one else see 'Teacher of The Year'? was that the best episode yet or what!?! It was like Technus was getting his lingo from Mr. Lancer's book from PB, and Sam being Chaos? She kicked major ass! Ahem, my two cents.

BlackJagan


	6. Explanation

I'VE REACHED TWENTY REVIEWS! THAT'S THE MOST I'VE EVER GOT! YAY! Seriously, this is like a new thing for me, the most I've ever got before this was ten, I'm just that lame. Anyway, along with the explanation of Danny's ghost powers to his parents, Skulker reveals what actually started the war and how far back it goes, thus, why the chapter is titled 'Explanation'.

Read and review please. It's it may seem a bit different from the prologue, but this is what really happened…you know how each side has a different explanation of how something starts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. I do own Rhiamon, Ida, Jhasper, and any other witches mentioned in the story.

**Toxic**

**Chapter V: Explanation **

"You're, a ghost?"

Danny nodded, the tension in the room at that exact moment was overwhelming, the silence painful.

"I didn't want to tell you, it happened about two months ago, I was trying to get the Ghost Portal to work for Dad…" Jack lowered his head and laughed in embarrassment, "and it kind of, blew up in my face"

Suddenly, Maddie turned to Jack and began to scold him for his carelessness, Jack just stood, eyes glued to the floor. Danny felt sorry for his father, it wasn't really his fault. He looked over at Sam and Tucker, who were just staring at the scene in awe, he couldn't blame them, it was pretty hard not to. Danny was about to speak when he heard a scream from Jazz. Maddie stopped yelling and everyone cocked their heads to look at her.

Apparently, she had been trying to find out what had happened to Skulker, and when she touched him, an electric pulse had coursed through his body. Of course, Jazz wasn't faster then the electricity, and it gave her a shock on the hand, it was enough to make anyone scream.

"JAZZ! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Danny cried, Jazz's hand was blackened, and she was waving it in the air, her parents ran to her side to help her. Danny knelled beside Skulker and checked him over. Tucker and Sam ran over to join him.

"Who could have done this?" Sam asked, Danny reached out towards Skulker, but didn't touch him.

"Probably someone he was trying to hunt," he said, and without warning, Skulker's hand shot up and grabbed his throat.

"DANNY!" his friends screamed, Skulker opened one eye and scowled at Danny.

"You are in danger," he hissed, this caught Danny's attention, "they are coming, they want your blood, be careful around them, they were smart enough to kill me!" and with that, Skulker's eyes closed and his head fell backwards with a clunk.

"Who's coming for me!" Danny yelled as a tiny wisp of smoke came from Skulker's mouth. Danny's concentration was broken by Sam, who shoved her fist into his face.

"Danny! Look!" she opened her fist to reveal a small, silver bullet.

"Where on earth did you get that?" he asked, taking it from her.

"It fell out of a hole on Skulker's back" she said, "I think he's full of them" Danny thought for a moment.

"DAD!" he yelled, Jack looked over to him, "get the Fenton Tweezers, I need to find something out" Jack ran to a corner of the lab and began to shuffle through a drawer. In a matter of minutes, he pulled out the Fenton Tweezers and ran to Danny, handing them off to his son and looking at Skulker uncomfortably. Danny slowly inserted the tweezers into a hole on Skulker's chest, and pulled out a small, circular bullet. He smiled and removed the rest of the bullets, all of them falling to the floor and clinking cheerfully. When all of them were out of Skulker, his body convulsed with electricity and Danny received a congratulatory shock before Skulker's body relaxed and no more electricity pulsed. A scream was ripped from his throat, and he tumbled backwards, his white hair sticking up in all directions as the Fenton Tweezers dropped from his hands.

"Danny!" Sam yelled and ran to help him up, putting her arm on his shoulder and causing a blush to rise in Danny's face.

"I, err, those things are gone" he said, "now we've got to plug up these holes," he turned to his mother, "do you still have that astatine torch?"

Maddie nodded and ran to get it, pulling it out of a closet and running back to Danny, who was scanning the lab.

"Good, we have plenty of scrap metal" he said, "mom, dad, can you guys patch Skulker up, he said something was going to try and kill me before he passed out-" this was all he had to say before Jack and Maddie jumped to help the fallen hunter.

Images raced through Skulker's mind as the Fentons were fixing him up. He saw two women, one of them holding a book; multiple times. He saw Vlad with bullets in his head and the women laughing. He saw Technus with his eyes, pure white, resting in the hammocks that were his eye sockets, one of the few times he had ever seen him with his glasses off. The ghost of a young boy turning inside out as he held him through his last few moments. And the last image he saw was himself, grabbing the ghost child Danny Phantom by the throat. He felt a fist lightly knocking on his face as he slowly opened his nile green eyes to stare up at the ghost child himself, the girl who ranted about zoo's, an African American boy, and three people he had never seen before.

It took him a brief moment to completely grasp consciousness, but when he did, he focused his gaze on Danny, and spoke with a serious tone.

"What happened to me?"

"You don't remember? Look at your chest" he said, pointing. Skulker looked down, and saw dissimilar pieces of metal patching several small areas of his armor. His clothes were torn, and the belt he wore was free of weapons. That's when his memories once again came flooding back to him.

"Oh my God," he said, Danny and the other humans exchanged glances, "witches"

"Witches?" Jazz said, Skulker looked up at her and nodded, he straightened up and sat on the floor, which he was still on.

"Yes, witches, and a great war" he said, exhaustion seemed to lace his facial expressions. "Long ago, at least a few centauries, there was a meeting of demonic beings from all across the universe; ghosts, demons from Hell, werewolves, vampires, mutants, and of course, the scum of them all, witches; a UN meeting of the sort, as you humans call them" he said.

"What was the meeting about?" Jazz asked unexpectedly.

"Something about stopping the human discrimination among special beings" he replied, "I really don't know, I wasn't there, but I had heard from people who were."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"A ghost accidentally asked a stupid question of some sort, and an arrogant witch said something offensive" Skulker explained, taking his head in his palms, as if he was suffering from a severe headache.

"How offensive was it exactly?" Maddie asked, Skulker looked over to her with a glazed expression on his face.

"Extremely offensive" he said matter-of-factly, "not long after a fight broke out and an innocent meeting had turned into a riot with blood on the floor.

Jazz put a hand to her mouth, "did anything happen?"

"A witch was killed" he said, "my memory is foggy but I believe it was due to an ectoplasmic energy blast being shot into it's eyes, the shock to the brain was enough to kill anyone" Danny sat unblinking on the floor.

"The news of the witch's death traveled like fire across a forest, it outraged them so much they planned an attack against the ghost zone, they saw the murder as discrimination.

Skulker continued. "The attack they waged on the ghost zone was actually two-days long, and they killed so many people we lost count, they have a very powerful magic.

"So what did the ghosts do?" Jazz asked. Skulker turned to her angrily.

"What the fuck do you think we did? WE FOUGHT BACK!" he screamed, pounding his fist against the floor and causing the whole laboratory to vibrate from the impact. Visible rage was rising in his face. "We attacked the Li-rak tribe mercilessly; and those attacks are what really caused the war" he said. "A treaty was signed a few hundred years later, and the war was momentarily ceased, until now" he said.

"Now?" Danny asked nervously.

"The war has rekindled, this time though; it was the ghosts fault, although it doesn't matter who ignited our rivalries back up; it was inevitable" he said. The room fell silent, until Skulker spoke back up again.

"A few years ago, the ghosts decided to mimic the witches and create an army, I myself was drafted" he said. "we plan to end the war once and for all, there will be no more witches"

He smiled, but all traces of happiness melted from his face when he saw the hollow faces of the six people staring at him.

"You said before someone was going to be coming after me" Danny asked. Skulker let out a sigh.

"You know of Vlad Masters, right? And his death?" the group nodded. "He was murdered by witches, shot with special bullets designed to be able to pierce a ghost's outer most 'skin', and he was murdered because he was a spy for the ghost army, he gathered information about city bound witches and delivered the information to weapon makers in the ghost zone" Danny let out a huff and glanced over at Tucker and Sam, they were completely motionless, except for the continuous rise and fall of their chests.

"Well, that at least explained Vlad's death, but why are they going after Danny?" asked Maddie, Skulker turned towards her and smiled evilly.

"All the information about witches; Vlad kept in a personal journal, and in that same book; he wrote a few pages about Danny; the ghost hybrid who lived on earth. The witches apparently found those pages, and they think Danny is a spy for the ghost army" he turned back to Danny, "that's why, even as we speak they're coming to kill you"

Danny opened his mouth at that moment, but nothing would come out, only a raspy, high-pitched squeal that Skulker could tell was full of fear.

"Yes, you obviously see the danger that you are in, as well as the danger that your family and everyone close to you is in" this is what made Sam and Tucker jump. "We cannot take any chances, either of us, so, I will offer you an olive branch," Skulker held out his hand to a shell-shocked Danny, "truce? At least until this chaos is over"

Danny hesitated at first, but he couldn't put his friend's and family's lives in danger, he grabbed Skulker's hand and winced at the cold armor as Skulker shook his small hand and drew back, getting up onto his feet.

"Good," he looked down, "I suppose I should tell you why I'm covered in bullet holes, I was pursued by a witch in the ghost zone, he almost killed me too" he laughed, but it died down almost instantly. "Alright, enough fooling around, as of now, our lives are all in jeopardy, so I think it would be best if we stayed together, this house has access to the ghost zone, so it would make a good safe house, also it would probably be a good idea you refrained from going back to that school, I don't trust any of those kids…"

Danny wasn't really listening to Skulker any more, all he could think about was the appending doom that would eventually descend onto him. He looked over to Sam, whose eyes were wider than dinner plates. It took all of his might to hold back the tears of fear that threatened to break their dams at any minute. Terror danced in his bright green eyes, not just for his life, but for Sam's. What if something happened to her? Or Tucker or Jazz or his mom and dad? Even now he was being stalked; and a horrible image of a dead Samantha Manson flashed through his mind as a grim reminder of what carelessness would bring.

He felt a wail rip from his throat and tears rolling down his cheeks as the stress became too much. The war had begun.

End of chapter five. Hope you like! Yeah, the end there might need some explaining. Sometimes when people become too afraid or stressed, they release their emotions by screaming or crying. That's pretty much what Danny did. Sorry about the long wait for an update, but between the holidays and school I really just haven't had the time (damn school…). Yeah, the supernatural UN meeting was mine, sorry if it was confusing;. And Now, to thank the reviews:

**Mr. Delmont: **I pondered the 're-dead' thing, but it seemed too much like zombies to me, besides, 'dead' just sounds, more dramatic...you get a Excel Excel (from Excel Saga) plushie!

**Snow Owl Queen: **I'm glad you got a laugh! And no, Danny won't die, I promise you; get a Hyatt (Excel Saga) plushie

**RedIkiuki:** You and you gore, write your own! (laughes), you get a Cute!Puchuu (Excel Saga) plushie

**cc357:** Man, you like to talk! Anyhoo, gald you enjoyed, I have been busy with schoolwork, I just finished a huge project. I forgot about the marytr witches, so they won't be appearing, sorry! And Vlad will come back in a flashback/dream like, thing...yeah. You get a Mr. Pedro (Excel Saga) plushie

**RedIkiuki:** Well, here's you're update; you get a Menchi (Excel Saga) plushie

**Cartooncraze357:** I'm not sure if I gave you a review award yet, so, here you go; you get a Lord Illpalazzo (Excel Saga) plushie

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! (opens bottle of Champaign and shares it with the reviewers)


	7. World

Twenty-seven reviews…wow, I FEEL SO SPECIAL! Sorry for the long update waits, but I've kind of been working on school stuff. Anyhoo, this chapter might be a little short, and it focuses mostly on the witches, there's hardly any Danny until the end, but we get our first peek into the witches world. The witches language is based off of the French language, but I only have rough translations from a web site, so if the words are wrong please tell me. I don't want to offend anyone.

Read and review please. There is a lot of cursing in this chapter, if it's too much, please tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. I do own Rhiamon, Ida, Jhasper, and any other witches mentioned in the story. I also do not own the song _Drink Down The Moon_, which is owned by Steeleye Span, which is mentioned once.

**Toxic**

**Chapter VI: World**

Jhasper let out a tiny moan and cracked his eyes open after recovering from the blast Skulker had shot at him. He found his eyes cast upward, and he tilted his head downward to it's original position, expecting to see a destroyed Skulker. Imagine his surprise when he saw no Skulker and the portal closed. There was silence until he realized what had happened.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" he screamed and shot his gun into the Ghost Zone. A bullet flew from the barrel and into the oblivion, he did not care what it had hit. As he cursed under his breath and blamed himself for the ghosts escape, he had no idea who was coming up from behind him.

"What are you doing?" the cold voice filled him with such a hatred that he wanted to whip the pistol over the face of the woman behind him. Rhiamon.

"I let a ghost escape by accident" Jhasper hissed, "he knocked me unconscious, the last thing I remember is shooting him" no matter what happened, he would not turn around to look into Rhiamon's face.

"You stupid bastard, you should have got him" he heard her say. He had an extreme desire to punch her at that moment, but he knew that wouldn't have been fair, she had not known of their previous fight, so how could she have seen Skulker shoot him?

"You never give me any credit" he drawled, Rhiamon's eyes narrowed with a look of disgust.

"You don't deserve any" she said dryly. Jhasper felt himself gritting his teeth, God did he hate her. "I see the portal is closed, care to explain?"

"I do not know what closed the portal, something from the outside" he guessed, Rhiamon laughed and turned to her sister.

"Never send a man to do a woman's job" she said, Ida snickered.

_Dumb bitch, _Jhasper thought.

Rhiamon shrugged, "I guess we could perform a reposition spell, that is, do you still _remember _how to perform one?"

Jhasper had had it now. She had insulted his intelligence for the last time. As he spun around with a yell and tried to whip the butt of his pistol across her face; she ducked, caught his wrist, and kneed him in the groin. Jhasper's mouth opened wide a reaction, and his gun dropped from his hand.

Rhiamon released him, "Dumb fuck, you should learn some manners" she said wryly as he floated motionless for a moment before floating down to retrieve his weapon. When he returned, the three women joined in a circle and recited a spell;

"_Nous vous faisons appel au portique à notre terre sacrée,_

_Nous vous demandons d'ouvrir si nous pouvons nous retourner à d'où nous sommes venus,_

_Ouvrir; ouvrir!"_

At first, only a tiny circle of purplish light opened in the center of them, but they continued chanting "open, open!" and the portal steadily grew wider and wider until it was large enough to travel through, and without a break in movement and floated downward and into the purple light, the portal disappeared.

In the forest of the Canadian wilderness, on the street of a town hidden by human eyes, a purplish portal opened dropped the three witches into the street. Rhiamon ripped her hands from the ones of her sister and Jhasper, staring around the dimly lit town. This was the territory of the Li-Rak witches. This is what her and her sister called home. There were a few gray buildings that were used as homes but mostly empty lots, a few book stores and what would appear to humans as coffee shops. They dropped onto a sidewalk, without even a passing glance from the other witches on the streets, they had seen the portals too, it was no big deal to them. Jhasper had taken off in another direction as soon as they had landed.

"Lets go" Rhiamon said, and her sister followed her down the sidewalk. They continued walking until they came to what appeared to be an old, run down building with bordered up windows. The two women walked down an alley near the building until they found a wooden door leading into the home. Rhiamon lightly rapped on the wooden door, and a piece of it slid away, revealing someone's chocolate brown eyes.

"Password?" a raspy male voice asked.

"_Poche a revêtu avec argent_" she spoke in her native tongue. The hole slid shut and the door opened, revealing a stout, haggard man and a steep stairway.

"Do you have one for me?" he asked grinning, Rhiamon shot him a look.

"Don't push it" she said, and her and her sister entered, the man closing the door behind them. They walked down the winding stairway until they came to another door. A soft olden music could be heard through the rickety door, and Rhiamon pushed the door open to reveal what appeared to be a large underground bar. A stage was set up all the way at the right side, with a bar on the other side, enchanted candles and lamps were floating all about the room or were resting on one of the many small tables occupying the area. The room glowed with a warm, copper-gold color and there was a woman on the stage singing a histrionic version of _Drink Down the Moon _with an exquisite violinist. The room was crowded, filled with at least a few hundred witches. They were reading and talking and laughing and a few were even mingling with prostitutes, offering them pieces of silver for a good time.

The women walked past all of this until they came to a door in the back, when no one was looking they slipped in. and shut the door behind them, muting the other witches conversations and the girls' singing. The room was dark, only with a light hanging off of the ceiling and shining on a desk. At the desk was a man looking at a file. Rhiamon and idea walking into the room and the man smiled.

"Well? Is he dead?" said the person, Ida threw Vlad's journal onto the desk.

"Long gone, along with man named Technus" Rhiamon said. The man was silent, he closed the file and leaded over to look at the women. He was a handsome man with chestnut brown hair that fell into his eyes with bright blue eyes that resembled Danny's.

"You slaughtered the weapon maker?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow, "I don't believe that was part of the mission, you want the ghosts to catch on?"

"Like they haven't already" Rhiamon replied, "there's another half ghost hybrid in the mortal world, he goes by the name of Daniel, he knows Vlad Plasmius" the man at the desk gawked at the witch.

"And, you never told us this why?" he slammed a fist on his desk and startled Ida.

"We did not know about any other hybrids. We only came to deliver Plasmius' records of witch happenings among humans, everything the ghosts know about witches in in there" she motioned towards the book. The man opened it and began to check through it.

"Very extensive, good detail, killing him was a good idea" he said, thumbing through the book. "If there's another hybrid he must be disposed of" he said, reaching the page that spoke about Danny.

"So, do we have permission from the Rêve to kill him or what, Rei?" Rhiamon asked the general of the witch army. The witch known as Rei stood up, and it became apparent he was dressed in fine, peacock blue robes that stretched to the floor. He let out a chuckle and held out his hand.

"I want you to bring me his head" he said, Rhiamon and Ida smiled and each shook his hand before leaving the room. The fiddler had started up a jig and the woman was now dancing on the small stage as Rhiamon and Ida sat at the bar. Rhiamon slammed her palm on the table and the barkeep brought her and her sister two glasses of brandy. Rhiamon lifted hers and lightly touches it to her sister's.

"A toast to the death of Daniel and the destruction of the Ghost Zone" she said, and the women drank.

Meanwhile, at the Fenton house, Danny was in human form, leaning against the window sill in his room alone. His parents had somehow convinced Sam and Tucker's parents, and the principal of Danny's school to let the kids stay in the house. Danny was sick to his stomach, the thought lingering in his head of two armed women coming to kill him. Skulker coming to live with them hadn't helped his stress either, since the ghost hunter and his father were constantly quarreling, it was only a matter of time before one of them was killed; by accident or otherwise. Tucker, Sam and Jazz were downstairs eating. Sam encouraged Danny to eat a little bit, but he had no appetite at the time. What he really needed was some air; but neither Skulker, nor his parents, would let him leave the house. Through the door at least. He glanced out his window, seeing that the sky was turning gray in preparation for a storm. The humidity in his house was unbearable, so was Jack and Skulker's screaming, which had started up again. He had to get out now. Without even a second thought of being killed by witches or seen by his town, he turned into Phantom and escaped his problems via his window.

That turned out longer that I thought it did. As for the stuff in the different language, it's French. The first thing, the spell, this is what it is roughly translated to:

"_We call upon you portal to our sacred land, we are asking you to open so we may return to whence we came, open, open, open_"

the password she tells the man translated to:

"_Pocket lined with silver_"

these are rough translations, so some of the words will be wrong, I know. Now the review awards!

**Halfatheory357: **Are you like, the same person just reviewing under different pen names? Not that I don't like that! You get a Timmy Turner plushie

**Snow Owl 2: **Yeah! I finally updated! Sorry about the long, school work. There's only going to be a little bit of Danny/Sam (I'll give you a spoiler, there's going to be a kiss) Just kind of, overlook that, You get a Cosmo plushie

**Miyo86: **Don't worry, Danny'll get better, you get a Wanda plushie

**Red Ikiuki: **Yes Sam, gore, just how you like it, but not in this chapter, be patience!

Am I missing anyone? If I am, tell me. This is BlackJagan, signing off! (cue Mystery Science Theater theme song)


	8. Thought

30 reviews! W00t! IN YOUR FACE SPACE COYOTE! (calms down) Anyhoo, this is the first chapter with Danny/Sam fluff in it (**Snow Owl 2**, look away!) everyone else, enjoy! Danny's behavior might be a little OOC, but he is going through a lot of stress, bear in mind. I was going for what a real 14 year old would be feeling if they knew something evil was coming to kill them and their family, I think they'd be pretty scared, and that's what I was going for.

Read and review please. This chapter contains references to Lucky In Love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. I do own Rhiamon, Ida, Jhasper, and any other witches mentioned in the story.

**Toxic**

**Chapter VII: Thought**

Danny soared through the moist air above his town. He just had to get away from the screaming and pressuring and the constant reassuring that something evil was coming to kill him. He flew through the thick gray clouds and was hidden; remembering what would happen if anyone had seen 'Inviso-Bill'.

_I need a publicist, _Danny thought as the wind whipped through his milk-white hair.

Danny could smell the rain as it began to fall. he closed his eyes and stretched his arms outto the side of him, feeling the freedom of flight is just what he had needed, the cool air gently cradling him as he floated high above the town. He flew higher, throwing all fear and caution to the wind as he spun through the air and lifted himself even higher. The sky was his sanctuary, and at that moment no one could take that away from him. He had dipped down to fly towards the ground when his thoughts lightly turned to Sam. He wondered what she would think when she ventured up to his room to check on him and found no one there. Perhaps she would tell Jazz and Tucker, and then they would tell his parents and a whole mass panic would erupt from the Fenton house. At the high altitude, Danny found this funny, and with the light-headedness getting to him, he giggled.

As he reached the ground, and slowly stood up on his feet in the deserted park, the giddiness and security the fresh air had given him had evaporated almost instantly. The pressure and anxiousness that he left his house to escape from before had crept back in. He leaned tiredly against a tree and sighed to himself. So many thoughts were going through his head at one time he didn't know which one to worry about first. Anyone finding out he had left the house. The school getting suspicious. A fight breaking out between his dad and Skulker that his mother would be unable to stop. An evil force coming to destroy him that he would be defenseless against. Everything was pushing against him all at one time.

Danny turned back into Fenton and slid downward, back against the tree, and hugging his legs against his chest. He buried his head into his knees as the chill wind whipped his pale skin. The same wind he had been friends with before now seemed bitter and resentful. Of course the wind was never his friend, this was just Danny's subconscious getting to him.

"Oh my aching…..everything…..I want my mom," Danny said miserably. He wondered how he was ever pulled into this whole mess; with the ghosts and the witches and the danger. "I don't even know what day it is," rain began to fall harder now, at first being a few drizzles that Danny could ignore just fine, but now it was picking up, and his ebony hair began to fall into his face. While wallowing in his dismal state he never noticed the person approaching him through the rain.

"Danny?" Danny looked up at the feminine voice calling for him, "Danny!" he recognized it instantly as Sam.

"Sam!" Danny shouted, "I'm over here!"

"Danny what are you doing here, are you ok?" she ran over and grabbed his hand, pulling Danny to his feet, he blushed at the contact with Sam's hand.

"I was uh…" he struggled to find the right words, and he cast his eyes to the ground to hide his blush from his crush, "I thought Skulker said it wasn't safe to leave the house"

"Well what are _you _doing leaving the house?" Sam said matter-of-factly. Danny coughed.

"I just needed to clear my head," Danny replied meekly, "I'm under a lot of stress, with the whole 'witches want to kill me', thing, and Skulker isn't making it any better…" Sam just stared at Danny with a blank expression on her face until she began to cry. "What's wrong?"

"Danny, you think you're the only one going through stress!" she said angrily, which took Danny aback. "You sneak out right after we find out about terrorist witches coming to kill us, and you expect us not to be upset!" she clenched her fists and shouted.

"Sam, you're overreacting" Danny said, but it didn't help. "I'm sorry Sam, I really am…" he drew Sam into a hug, rain spilling upon them as Danny once again began to sob. "I don't want to die yet!" Sam let out a whimper, pulling away from Danny a bit to look into his icy blue eyes. Rain water was soaking into their clothes and thunder clasped in the background, but the two teenagers didn't notice as Sam pressed her lips against Danny's. Danny shuddered a bit at the sudden contact, but he eventually closed his eyes and kissed Sam back. It wasn't too short, or too long, but the perfect kiss, and Danny felt the same calmness that had enveloped him while flying overtake him again when Sam pulled back from the raven-haired boy and smiled.

"Sam, I" Danny began, Sam put a finger to his lips and silenced him affectionately.

"I know what your going to say Danny, and, I feel the same way" she said, "that's why I was so jealous when I thought you were dating Paulina"

"I remember" Danny said, recalling when Kitty had overshadowed Paulina to make her ghostly boyfriend Johnny 13 jealous.

"I'm scared of dying," Danny said, drawing Sam into another tight hug, "I want to at least graduate and get a better job then Dash"

"I know Danny, we all are, Jazz was going out of her mind-" Sam suddenly snapped back into reality from a mixture of mentioning Jazz and a fat raindrop falling on her head. "Oh my God, Jazz! We've got to go!" she said, Danny turned into Phantom and slipped an arm around her waist before lifting both of them off of the ground and flying in the direction of the Fenton's extravagant house. Back at the house, Jazz was pacing back and forth nervously in front of Danny's window.

"Where is he? Where is he? When he gets back I'm going to backhand him!" she said with a look in her eye that actually made Tucker more afraid of her than of any witch. She caught a glimpse of silver light coming from the window and turned to see Danny climbing in with Sam. "YOU left too Sam? I didn't even see you go!"

"Sorry!" Sam replied nervously, Jazz slapped her head in exasperation. "Just go in my room and change your clothes, I think you're my size" Sam nodded and ran off, Tucker following her leaving Jazz and Danny alone in the small room. Danny looked at Jazz with a sorry expression on his face.

"Jazz, I"

"Did you kiss?" Jazz interrupted with a sly grin, Danny blushed and looked down at the ground, blowing a wet lock of black hair out of his face.

"Yes," he said, "wait, why am I telling you this?" he said, pushing Jazz out of his room and slamming the door shut behind her. Danny staggered to his bed and fell upon it, he was tired and it was late, he instantly fell asleep.

And that's the end of chapter eight! The next chapter has more witch fighting action, and you won't believe who gets dragged into it this time! Now to thank the reviewers:

**Red Ikiuki: **I'm well aware of your lack of patience Sam, you get a Vicky plushie

**Snow Owl 2: **I skipped doing my vocabulary homework for a week to get this, and another chapter, done, happy? You get a Tootie plushie

**Halfatheory357: **Thanks! You think it's that good? Man, you have more faith in me than my teachers! You get a Chester AND A.J. plushies for being so nice!

And this goes out to **Mr. Delmont**, wherever you are, you're reviews were entertaining, and I miss them, R and R please?

Pleasant dreams DP fans! (pauses) IN YOUR FACE SPACE COYOTE!

(P.S.: I don't own that joke)


	9. Attack

Greetings fellow Danny Phantom phans! It's me again, and I come bearing another chapter. In this one, Ida goes to prove that she can be just as good an assassin as her sister, by going to kill Danny, but she didn't count on some people getting in the way. Can you believe it? Thirty-five reviews? WOW! Well, here's where I leave you, bye!

Read and review please. This chapter is pretty much focuses around Jazz.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. I do own Rhiamon, Ida, Jhasper, and any other witches mentioned in the story.

**Toxic**

**Chapter VIII: Attack **

"You're not coming and that's final, your shoot first ask questions later method will get us killed!" Rhiamon said as she was loading her gun with Spectral Energy bullets. Her pouting sister glared at her.

"Taking out a kid isn't that hard! One shot, BANG! He's dead!" Ida shouted, her sister gave her a stern look.

"Talk like that will get us caught, then we'll have to kill his whole family to cover our tracks" she slipped her gun into her holster and Ida began to tap her foot.

"You're going soft," Ida spat at her sister, "ever since I killed that green loser, you've been all edgy, I thought you forgave me for that!" Rhiamon ignored her whining sister, taking out her communicator and opening it, all she got on the screen was fizz. She taped it against her hand and cursed under her breath.

"Fuck," she muttered, "it's broken" she pocketed it and turned to Ida. "I'm going to the general to see if I can get a new one, don't go anywhere" she said, the sister's momentarily exchanged looks of distaste before Rhiamon left their quaint home. Ida grumbled to herself before collapsing on a nearby wooden chair.

"She never takes me anywhere" she mumbled angrily. Rhiamon never took her sister to go kill things, the assassination of Vlad Plasmius was the first job she ever took her on that involved a killing. Apparently. Her sister, her blood sister, didn't think she was mature enough to handle blood and bullets. As she stared up her ceiling with anger dancing in her eyes, an idea struck her, what if she had killed Daniel without her sister, and came back? Perhaps before she even got back from fixing her communicator, then she would respect her like she deserved. She sat up and patted her holster, tracing her fingers over her gun and her wand right next to it. She grinned wickedly, if eliminating a weapon maker took only one bullet; a blow to the right temple should take care of a child. She stood up and conjured up a portal to Amity Park.

Jazz peeked into Danny's room as he was sleeping late that morning. He was still out like a light at 10:30, probably from his late night carousing with Sam, the thought of that still brought her a laugh, and she decided to let her brother sleep. She walked down the stairs and looked into the kitchen to see her mother and father lecturing to Tucker and Sam about how to properly use specific weapons. She decided to save herself the embarrassment, especially since she already knew how to use the weapons that her parents were showing Danny's friends. She turned from the kitchen and proceeded down to the basement, when she got down there, she grimaced at the mess that remained from her father's most recent brawl with Skulker. She sighed frustratingly and began to pick up the weapons and scrap metal from within the lab.

Suddenly, she felt something hook around her leg and drag her upward, she let out a scream, and she was suddenly upside down with her shirt falling over her head. She grabbed it and pulled it down when the ghost hunter appeared in front of her smiling maliciously. His smile faded when he saw it was Jazz and loosened the noose around her foot, dropping her to the ground and onto her head.

"What was that?" she asked angrily. Skulker reset his trap and glanced at her warily.

"I set up some booby traps to keep witches sneaking in from the Ghost Zone at bay, what were you doing getting caught in one?" he drawled, Jazz smoothed her shirt down and glared at him.

"Can you warn a person first?" she said crossly.

"Here's a warning, if you get caught in my trap again, I'm going to end up mistaking you for a witch and using your skull as a wine glass" Skulker stood up to his full height and stared down at Jazz, he was surprised when she didn't look intimidated at all. "You're the ghost child's sister, you've got a lot of spunk"

"If you threaten Danny in any way while you're here, I will hurt you" she said, ignoring Skulker's previous statement about spunk. Skulker raised an eyebrow and laughed, as he did, Jazz's facial expression grew harder.

"Don't count on it, I don't plan on hurting Dan-" he stopped himself and looked past Jazz after glimpsing a figure on the stairwell.

"What?" Jazz asked, Skulker ignored her and continued to stare, as he saw a glint of silver and a flash of orange his eyes widened and he grabbed the shocked Jazz by the shoulders, throwing her to the ground.

"GET DOWN!" he screamed as a bullet came flying from the staircase and caught him in the chest, knocking him down onto the floor. Jazz covered her head and let out a shriek.

"WITCH!" she screamed, "WITCH! DANNY!" she looked over to the stairwell, but the figure was gone, she got up instantly and ran to get her parents while Skulker got up off the floor, convulsing with electricity due to the newly acquired gun shot wound.

"How the fuck did it get in?" he hissed to himself angrily before jumping up and running after the witch, trying to ignore the painful spasms of electricity.

Ida opened the door to Danny's room and shut it behind her quickly. It had been easy to get into the house once her portal dropped her to Amity Park, all she had to do was, climb through a window. Ok, maybe cast a spell to let her go through the locked window, but in her eyes it was the same thing. She drew out her gun and pointed the barrel at the sleeping figure just as he rolled over and gave her a perfect shot at his forehead. She cocked her gun silently was ready to fire when a cold, metal hand grabbed her, turned her around, pulled her from Danny's room and punched her. Ida flew down and Skulker ran up to her, placing a foot on her chest to keep her from moving.

He smirked, "you're not going anywhere witch" he spat, Ida actually grinned at him.

"You think so?" she lifted the gun and shot the ghost right in the chin, when he screamed and pulled his foot away, she jumped up onto her feet. Skulker staggered back and fell to the floor. She pointed the gun at him and shot him once in the abdomen, enjoying the scream and hideous metal on metal sound right before being grabbed by the waist and hoisted up by Jack.

"YOU KEEP AWAY FROM MY SON!" he shouted. His grip was suffocating Ida, so she did the first thing that came to mind, she kicked until he loosened his grip and elbowed him in the chest. The blow made him drop her and gasp for air, and when he let her go she whirled around, slamming Jack's jaw with the butt of her gun and sending him toppling over, all in front of Maddie, Sam, Tucker and Jazz, a small pool of blood appearing under his head as the crimson fluid leaked from his jaw.

"JACK!" Maddie ran up and tried the wrench the gun away from her, even kicking her in the chin and knocking her down. Ida lifted her hand and grabbed Maddie's face when she bent down to grab her gun. Muttering a spell in her own tongue, Maddie screamed and drew back, grabbing her face. She turned around and revealed it to the teenagers. They screamed at her appearance, Maddie's face was black and covered in boils, due to the effects of Ida's magic. Maddie screamed in pain when she touched her own face, running down the stairs probably to observe her condition and try to reverse it. Ida stood up, surveying her damage before her eyes fell on the teens, Tucker and Sam were frozen in the spot, but Jazz was blinking in disbelief. Her mom was the strongest person she knew, how dare a filthy witch do that to her? When Ida turned around to check Skulker, Jazz hurried up to her and grabbed her shoulder, spinning the witch around; then she did something she had never, ever done before.

"You bitch" she said, clearly and loudly before punching Ida in the face. The blow sent Ida plummeting to the floor and dropping her gun, and the outburst caused Sam and Tucker to gasp, grabbing a hold of each other in fear. Jazz jumped on top of the witch hand began to punch her in the face for attempting to kill her brother. Ida grabbed her wrist and punched her in the stomach, trying to reach for her gun. Jazz saw this and tried to rip a chunk of her hair out, pulling her head upward and making Ida scream and curse loudly. This stirred Skulker up, and he slowly got to his feet, watching Jazz fighting the older witch.

_Impressive, _he thought when Jazz punched Ida in the mouth.

Jazz picked her up and began slamming the witch against the wall, slapping her across the face. Ida grabbed Jazz's shoulders and threw her to the ground, picking up her gun in a flash and aiming it at the orange haired girl.

"WATCH OUT!" Sam and Tucker screamed, both of them still too terrified to do anything, and Jazz opened her eyes to find her staring down the barrel. She let out a scream when Ida was suddenly struck in the back of the head, she fell to the ground cursing, and Jazz looked up to see Skulker standing above her. Jazz stood up on wobbling legs, leaning against the wall tiredly when Skulker had bend down to the witch. What he didn't count on was the foot that came up and kicked him in the face. Skulker went stumbling backward, and Ida stood up and ran, grabbing her gun as she did so, and giving Jazz one last glare before leaving. Jazz bolted after her, ignoring the crying Tucker and Sam and focusing on the witch. Ida fled the house and slammed the door shut in Jazz's face. She twisted the knob and ran out, but Ida was already gone.

Jazz walked back inside and locked the door behind her. She ventured back upstairs after glancing into the kitchen to watch her mother furiously scrubbing her face. She felt a pang of sorrow for her mother as she ascended the stairs. She looked around her at the wreckage from the witch attack. Sam and Tucker were shaking with fear, holding on to each other tightly, digging their fingernails into each other's backs. Jack was still unconscious, while her mother was covered in festering boils. Skulker was groggily standing up and Danny was; amazingly; still asleep. There was a bullet hole in the ceiling and the walls were a bit cracked, but other than that no real damage to the house. She wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead and let out a huff.

"My God, that was close, and we didn't even wake up Danny!" She said happily. Skulker walked up to Jack's body and picked it up, throwing it over his shoulder and making Jazz wince. As Skulker walked past Jazz he gave her an impressed look, even though she almost died she put up quite a fight to protect her brother. Not many 16 year olds would take on a witch with a gun. He smiled at her softly before descending the stairs to the kitchen to treat her father. Jazz turned to Sam and Tucker; who had let each other go, but were still shaking.

"What was that?" Sam asked, Jazz just stared at her a bit longer before walking to her room and entering, shutting the door quietly behind her.

End of chapter 8, Jazz fighting was the best, at least that's what my beta said. The next chapter contains a bit more fluff, and a little more Skulker/Jazz bonding (maybe fluff, I'm a sucker for bizarre pairings, don't kill me!), cause, you know, she doesn't trust him at all (sweat drops). Sorry for the lack of Danny, he's in chapter 9 a bit more. Now to thank reviewers:

**Hermione Potter/Katie Jones: **Glad you like! Yes, they're all at the Fenton house, the Fenton's convinced Sam and Tucker's parents to let them stay, you get a Hermione plushie! (Harry Potter)

**Zullos5: **Glad you like the fluff, more to come! You get a Harry Potter plushie!

**Halfatheory357: **The colour of Danny's shirt never even crossed my mind, actually, you get a Ron Weasley plushie! (Harry Potter)

**Red Ikiuki: **HA HA LENT! There will be fighting in the next chapter, don't worry, you get a Draco Malfoy plushie! (Harry Potter)

**Lizze: **I've continued, you get a Lily Potter plushie! (Harry Potter)

I'm running out of plushies, the next ones will be from Tenchi Muyo, so long peeps!


	10. Talk

I enjoyed writing about Jazz fighting Ida, I thought that was fun. Anyway, this next chapter contains a bit more Danny/Sam fluff, along with a little bit of Skulker/Jazz **BONDING**, I repeat, **BONDING**, no fluff (maybe in the sequel, I plan to write one). This chapter also contains dream sequences that might seem confusing at first, but if you read all of it, you'll get it, plus it reveals what happened to Maddie.

Read and review please. This chapter contains references to chapters 1, 3, 4, and 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. I do own Rhiamon, Ida, Jhasper, and any other witches mentioned in the story.

**Toxic**

**Chapter XI: Talk **

_"We know you're a spy for the ghost army, now tell me," she began, "does this have everything in it about witches you've met in this world?" Vlad nodded, an expression of both pain and anger crossed his face. "Everything?"_

_Vlad smirked, "Not everything, something's missing from that big hunk of parchment that I think you would find very interesting, you damned whore"_

_"WHAT ISN'T IN THERE? TELL ME!" Rhiamon pressed the gun to his temple and clenched her teeth. Vlad felt himself losing consciousness by loss of blood and decided to tell them. That way they could destroy him and he could be relieved of this pain._

_"Ok," he spoke breathlessly, "I'll tell you, there's an underground scientist in the ghost zone by the name of Nicolai Technus making weapons of mass destruction to use against the witches" he said "I give him the information he uses to make them impeccable" Vlad choked up a bit and slammed his head against the floor. _

…

"_I'm sorry I screamed…" he muttered, "I'm sorry, I'm in so much pain…this war is so useless…" he said, Ida lifted her gun and placed near his face._

_"Remove your glasses, ghost" she spat, Technus lifted his right hand, which was now coated in blood and grabbed his black glasses between his middle and index finger, lifting them off and dropping them. "Open your eyes…" she demanded, and silently cocked her gun. Technus' eyelids fluttered open, revealing blood-red eyes that widened in fear as he stared down the gun placed directly between his eyes. He let out a scream, and the barrel of Ida's gun was the last thing he ever saw. Rhiamon was in another part of the house, loading her gun with special bullets she had found rooting in Technus' closet when the shot was fired, although it didn't matter which room she was in, she still heard the scream and the shot._

…

_"Go to human world, find Danny Phantom, ghost army in danger," Poindexter said, facing the confused ghost briefly, "Plasmius, killed, Technus dead, warn Phantom of witches, come to kill him," he spoke very choppily, pounding a bloody hand repeatedly on Skulker's chest. "Find…tell…murder…witches…" _

…

_"A toast to the death of Daniel and the destruction of the Ghost Zone" she said, and the women drank._

…

Danny Fenton's eyes snapped open when a hysterical screaming broke his chain of thought. His dreams upset by this sudden wail that ushered in from deep within his subconscious. He sat up slightly, rubbing his head and mussing up his raven-hair. He looked to his digital clock. _4:33 PM. _Had he really been out that long? He left his bed and left his room, noticing the gun shot in the ceiling and broken plaster from when Ida had slammed into it almost instantly.

"What the heck? Was there a party I wasn't invited too?" he muttered, walking down the stairs quickly to join the other people in the house in the kitchen. He entered to see Jack, Jazz, Sam and Tucker around the kitchen table with their backs to him, and a body lay still on the table. "What happened?"

Sam turned around quickly, "Danny, something happened while you were asleep," she hesitated, "a witch attacked, and tried to kill you in your sleep." At that exact moment, a rush of dizziness swept over him, and he collapsed onto the kitchen tile out of fear, Sam and Tucker ran to help him up, each of them holding up an arm.

"What happened?" he asked, a sharp squeal escaping from deep in his throat.

"Relax Danny, Jazz fought her off, you should have seen her when Skulker got shot!" he said, Jazz blushed a little when she heard that statement. She had changed her clothes from her fight, and looked presentable again, her tattered clothes thrown out.

"Then why are we all standing here? Where's Skulker?" Danny asked, Tucker made a face.

"He's fixing himself, he got shot multiple times," Jazz answered for him.

"So what happened here?" Sam and Tucker exchanged looks, and Danny wriggled out of their grip and walked over to the table. He let out an involuntary scream at what he saw. Resting on the kitchen table in the Fenton house, was Maddie Fenton; whose charcoal black face was covered in huge, festering boils that would occasionally pop and drip a cream colored pus on the table and down her haz-mat suit. Her mouth was open a bit so she could breath and her nose was completely covered over, and she winced whenever a boil popped. She opened her blood-shot eyes and stared up at Danny, her chest heaving up and down like every breath was a chore. Danny's breath caught in his throat, even through all the boils and pus, he could see his mother's pain, and the tears no one else could see. A sickening pang of realization hit him; his mother was dying. Danny staggered back fro his mother's grotesque form and clasped his hands on the garbage pail and vomited. As he slowly raised his head, his face pale with dark circles under his eyes, he turned to the people in the kitchen and scowled.

"Where's Skulker?" he drawled.

"He's in the basement patching himself up from the fight" said Jazz, Danny tore out of the kitchen and ran to the basement, not noticing the worried look on Sam's face.

"Son of a bitch" Skulker winced when he pulled the last shimmering bullet out of his arm and dropped it to the floor, the soft blue glow of the bullets lighting up the lab as Danny walked in. Danny stormed up and stopped in front of Skulker with his fists clenched at his sides, Skulker ignored him as he placed a loose piece of scrap metal on his arm and welded it onto his metal skin. "What?"

"My mom is dying" he said coldly. Skulker chuckled.

"What else would you expect from a witches curse?" he said, "I expected her face to explode, but I guess that particular witch just likes to watch people suffer." Danny couldn't believe his ears as his mind momentarily drifted somewhere else.

"I keep having these dreams," he began, "like, I can see the ghosts before they get, 'killed'" he said, making a hand gesture.

Skulker looked up at Danny solemnly, "This is one of those ghost powers you never knew you had, but did anyway, ghosts are psychically connected to every other ghost they met, they can feel their pain, their happiness, their sorrow, everything, and when Vlad and Technus and Poindexter were all 'murdered'; you felt it" he said, doing the same gestures, Danny was pretty lost for words now, all he could do was take in what Skulker was telling him. All those voice's he heard before; those were all his former enemies wasting away painfully, or in Vlad's case, dieing and then wasting away. He turned around slowly and ascended the stairs to the rest of his house, and Skulker wondered if he had said too much.

When Danny reached the top of his house, he once again walked to the kitchen where now only Sam, Tucker and Jack were monitoring Maddie. Jazz had left, where to, he didn't care. He grabbed Sam's arm and whispered in her ear so no one else would hear.

"I need to talk to you" he hissed, and pulled Sam by her arm up to his room, he closed the door and sighed. He let Sam go and she sat on his bed.

"What's wrong Danny?" Sam asked. Danny sat next to her, and suddenly began to cry.

"This isn't fair," he began, "this isn't fair, what did I ever do to those damned witches?" Danny said. "Nothing! That's what I did, nothing! Why do they want to kill me so much?"

"Danny, they want to kill every ghost, you're just one in a million" she said, but she was silently choking back tears as well.

"And they managed to single me out of one million, I should win a prize!" he exclaimed, and he hugged Sam around the waist. "Sam, that witch cursed my mom, I don't want mom to die…" he said, and he knew he should have been talking to Jazz about that. Sam placed her hand on Danny's head and twined her fingers in Danny's raven locks, tears welling up in her eyes. Fourteen year olds should not have to be put through these kinds of horrors. No one should.

"Danny, don't worry, you're mom would not want you to be afraid for her, and if she had the strength she would tell you that" she said. "You have to be strong Danny, for all of our sakes; not just your mom's, but for Jazz's and Tucker's, and your dad's and mine…" she continued, "Besides Danny, if we die, we'll all at least go together, and we'll all end up in the same place, we can meet back up again in the after life." Danny looked up at Sam with wet, sky blue eyes. If only he could be more like her, and not as scared all the time. She knew what awaited her in death, he didn't, but somehow she always knew the right thing to say, which was one of the things he loved about her. Danny sat up and wiped the tears out of his eyes before softly kissing Sam on the lips, and he smiled for the first time in days.

"You always seem to know exactly what I want to hear Sam, and Skulker thinks I'm the one with ESP" Sam giggled at that comment and gave Danny a tight hug before pressing her own lips to his.

Meanwhile, Jazz was descending down the staircase to her basement, only to find Skulker rooting through her parents inventions and tweaking with things he didn't understand. If he knew what it was, he stuffed it into his pocket.

Jazz crossed her arms, "that's called stealing" she said with a sly grin, Skulker returned it and continued with his search.

"For our good ol' buddy Vlad; it was called borrowing" said the ghost, pressing a button on a machine and making it light up and whirl. Jazz chuckled and walked up to him and watched what he was doing before clearing her throat loudly and alerting the ghost hunter from his 'work'.

"I, uh, never got to thank you, for, you know, saving my life" she blushed in embarrassment. Skulker set a box down in the drawer he was rooting through and closed it. "Twice…" Jazz added at the last minute. Skulker smiled and retracted a crossbow from his arm, the arrow had a rope tied around it. He handed it to Jazz, walked over to the ghost portal, and opened it.

He walked back to Jazz and helped her support the crossbow. "Take aim; and fire" he said, Jazz did as she was told, seeing the vortex of the portal as a bull's eye and firing the bow into the dead center. Skulker took the rope and pulled harshly, and before he knew it and short, portly ghost flew from the portal with an arrow sticking out of it's right buttock.

"I hit it!" Jazz exclaimed happily, and before Skulker could respond, the ghost floated up into the air.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the male ghost shouted, and Skulker ripped the arrow out of his rear, causing the box loving ghost to let out a shout of pain.

"Not you, again" Skulker said; ignoring the hysterically laughing girl he grabbed the Box Ghost by the ankle and flung the screaming ghost into the portal. Jazz's laughing died down when the Box Ghost disappeared. "You have quite a good shot, you practice?"

"Sort of, I helped my dad once" she recalled ghost hunting in her mother's haz-mat suit when her house was bombarded with mutated animals. Suddenly, she dropped Skulker's crossbow as tears broke through their dams and she cried. She too knew of her mother's ill fate.

Skulker sighed and placed his forehead into his palm, smoothing his green Mohawk back and watching through stressed eyes at the crying girl in front of him. He too knew what it was like to lose a parent at such a young age, his own mother died of lung cancer when he was ten, and he was forced to live with his abusive father. This was one of the reasons he became a hunter in the afterlife. Of course, becoming the little green thing was due to a curse that someone had put on him when he was in high school. That was the first time Skulker had ever had an encounter with a Li-Rak witch, who was undercover, Not a day goes by he doesn't regret teasing her. He walked over to Jazz, who was still standing on her feet, although her head was down and covered by her hands. Skulker kneeled next to Jazz, and coughed.

"I know what you're going through, believe me, I've been part of this war for God only knows how long, your mother will pull through" he smiled and Jazz looked at him, peeking through her fingers. Jazz's sea foam eyes sparkled a bit with tears when she looked at Skulker, smiling, and she couldn't help but feel some kind of bond with him. Jazz removed her hands from her face and dropped them to her sides, looking down, she slowly took one of her hands and placed it on Skulker's. She pulled it away instantly and gasped.

"Ow!" she said, "it's so cold!" she placed her hand on her cheek and ran up the stairs, leaving Skulker rooted in the spot. Something about Jazz reminded him of the girl he had a crush on in high school, or course she was two years older than Jazz, but he didn't really care. As soon as he realized she had run away he stood up and smoothed his wavy green hair back again, letting out a sigh.

"That broke the mood" he murmured to himself, and turned back to searching through the Fenton's belongings.

"I told you to stay home! Why didn't you listen to me!" Rhiamon yelled, slamming her hand on the table in front of her sister. Ida was staring at the floor with a angry, distressed look on her face.

"Maybe if you treated my more like a witch and less like dirt I wouldn't of gone! I was only trying to prove myself to you!" she yelled, bringing her head up, Rhiamon rose a slender eyebrow and scowled at her sister.

"That's no excuse for stupidity" she said, Ida growled at her sister, and Rhiamon felt a pang of misery inside her. Ever since the death of a certain ghost scientist, she had finding more out about herself. She knew something she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't quite place her finger on what it was yet. Until she found out though, she would have to humor her sister, and a idea came to mind that would be able to do just that.

"You say you were attacked by a girl with orange hair?" Rhiamon asked Ida nodded slowly, "and you inflicted a curse onto a woman?" once again, Ida nodded, "Pretty good sis, what do you say that we finish them off?" Rhiamon smirked, hiding her uncertainty from her excited sister as they began to plan the elimination of the Fentons.

End of chapter nine, WOW, that was long! I don't want to spoil the next chapter, but there will be even more action and stressed out!Danny! Ahem, now, to thank the reviewers:

**Halfatheroy357: **I like bizarre pairings, I am, I REALLY like bizarre pairings, I wrote another story where I paired Jazz up with a ghost, but it's got lemon in it, so I can't post it here, you get a Tenchi Misaki plushie! (Tenchi Muyo!)

**Red Ikiuki: **Yep, fighting and gore, you get a Ryoko plushie (Tenchi Muyo!)

**Broken-Rose007: **Thank you, you get a Princess Ayeka plushie (Tenchi Muyo!)

**Inu-rose:** Yet another review from Sam, you get a Princess Sasami plushie (Tenchi Muyo!)

**Zullos5: **LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! (Calms down) good joke! You get a Mihoshi plushie (Tenchi Muyo!)

**Rakal: **Thanks a lot! I appreciate your review, hope to see more of your reviews in the future! You get a Washu Hibiki plushie (Tenchi Muyo!)

Sayonara, Danny fans! Until Chapter 10!

P.S.: YAY 41 REVIEWS!


	11. Kidnap

I got forty-five reviews, I like reviews, please keep them coming, please? Anyway, here's another chapter that evolves Jazz, I like Jazz, I think people should write more Jazz fics. And, although I don't want to spoil the fic for anyone, someone in the next chapter does die. Will it be Danny? OF COURSE NOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? CRAZY! Ahem, enjoy.

Read and review please. I do not own the concept of rubix cubes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. I do own Rhiamon, Ida, Jhasper, and any other witches mentioned in the story.

**Toxic**

**Chapter X: Kidnap**

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do?" Danny asked as another boil popped on his mother's face and Maddie let out a muffled scream of pain.

"A curse cast by a witch can only be broken by two methods," Skulker said, holding up two fingers, "A) By getting the witch to break the curse willingly, or B) by killing witch" he brought his hand down. "Judging by the fight that witch put up I'm guessing were going to have to go with choice B"

"Dammit Skulker!" Jack shouted, startling the group, "my wife is dying and the only thing you can do is sit around and give us lessons on the alphabet!" Skulker let out a huff.

"Do I look like a witch to you?" he asked rhetorically. Jack let out a scream of frustration and stormed out of the room, Jazz peeked out at him as he entered the living room, and collapsed onto the sofa and began to sob. She turned to Skulker with a glare.

"That was mean," she said. "You could have at least humored him"

"I don't believe in giving people false hope, this is a war, humoring will get us nowhere, but I am sorry if the truth is too much for your father to handle." Jazz's mouth opened to reply, but nothing came out, he had her there, false hope wouldn't help anyone, especially her father. She walked into the den to comfort her father.

"So the only thing we can do is sit and wait for Danny's mom to die?" Tucker asked suddenly, looking up at the hunter.

Skulker shrugged.

"Now all we need is Johnny 13 and this'll be a real party," Danny said bitterly, Sam turned to him worriedly. This whole war was making everyone anxious and bitter out of fear and hate, Danny especially. She sighed, and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, a hand which Danny ignored as his mother grew visibly weaker by the second.

"That's her," Ida said, staring at Jazz with angry eyes through the Fenton's den window, he and her sister hiding outside in a dark alley near the Fenton house. "That slut who attacked me when I cursed her mother"

"Hmmm," Rhiamon pondered, "she looks like you"

"She won't when I'm through with her" Ida said, her wand shaking in her hand. "I'll put so many curses on her at the same time she'll be begging for a witch to kill her, I'll boil her face in hot oil I'll…"

"Calm down sister," Rhiamon said, her eyes fixed on how Jazz was comforting her father, and something inside of her was begging her not to do what she had planned to do. Still, she knew she had too, after all, it was her job. Shaking the thought out of her mind she grabbed her sister by the wrist and the two girls disappeared.

Jazz left her father and ventured down to the basement laboratory and searched through the drawers until she found a puzzle cube. She sat in a chair and began to attempt to solve the brain teaser. She needed something to take her mind off of the war, Danny, her mother's death, and Skulker, who over the past few days was one of the things she thought most about. Somehow she saw something past his exterior, and she somehow knew that on the inside he wasn't just a ghost hunting sociopath. Right now, however, her mind was fixed on something else.

_If I quarter turn the middle row, I'll get a whole side of orange, _was the only thought in her head as she felt a gloved hand clamp over her mouth. She dropped the rubix cube and let out a muffled scream when Rhiamon pulled her out of the chair and held her to her body as Jazz kicked and screamed.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Rhiamon whispered reassuringly, Jazz didn't care what she was saying, she just kept struggling.

"Speak for yourself" Ida took out her gun and placed it inches from Jazz's face, right between the eyes as she had done for Technus. Rhiamon felt herself wince, and as her guard was let down for about a second, Jazz elbowed her in the stomach and sent her careening backwards. Ida grabbed Jazz by the hair and pressed her gun to the temple of the teenager.

"Steal my hairstyle will you?" Ida said bitterly, and as she cocked her gun Jazz let out a horrifying scream.

"What the fuck?" Skulker twisted his head to the side as he heard a sharp wail echoing throughout the house.

"I heard it too," Danny suddenly went ghost and flew to the basement, Skulker and Jack following them close behind.

Ida brought the butt of her gun upon Jazz's fragile temple and sent her to the ground, blood trickling out of the injured flesh as Danny and Skulker reached the basement.

"You again?" Skulker said angrily, withdrawing a few large and elaborate guns from his battle suit. The voice stirred Rhiamon back into reality as she rolled over and grabbed Jazz by the throat, lifting her unconscious body up with her. She pointed her gun right at Jazz's face as blood was leaking out of her injured temple.

"If you shoot, she dies" she said coldly, although on the inside she was rotting alive. She really just wanted to throw Jazz down onto the floor and leave right then and there, but of course then, she would risk getting killed herself.

"The next time your see your sister's face will be in the Li-Rak obituaries, ghost boy, unless you give yourself up," Ida said with a smirk. Danny scowled; the only thing that kept him from killing that agitating woman was his sister's body. Skulker's guns retreated back into his suit and his glare matched Danny's. Rhiamon holstered her gun and pulled out her wand, Danny almost leaped to attack her, but Skulker stopped him.

"That wand is deadlier than any gun," Skulker muttered, "one false move and you could grow a few extra limps, or lose some"

Suddenly, a violet portal opened up in the floor of the Fenton's basement, startling Danny and Skulker, and Jack who was right behind them, too dumbfounded to say anything. Ida leap into the portal, and Rhiamon followed her close by, slinging Jazz over her shoulder like a bag of luggage and jumping into the vortex.

"NO!" Skulker shouted, literally throwing Danny into his father and jumping for the portal, he was far too slow, and the portal closed, so he went plummeting to the floor instead. Skulker clenched his fists and banged the floor repeatedly, making the whole laboratory shake, his father stood up and did the same, only not with the same kind of force. Danny could only stare, speechless, at Skulker, since when did he care about Jazz? Skulker stood up and faced Danny, completely ignoring the troubled Jack.

"What the Hell are you staring at?" he said coldly, Danny could feel every muscle in his body tensing up, just at the sound of Skulker's voice. Suddenly, he let out a scream and flung himself at Skulker, punching him and kicking him. The hunter pulled Danny off of him and threw Danny to the ground.

"Get a hold of yourself!" he shouted, "we'll get her back, calm down" Skulker continued to stare at the floor. "I can create a makeshift portal to get to the Li-Rak, portal is the only safe way to get there, if you fly you'll be shot down."

"If they see me, I'll be shot even more," Danny said, he meant it for it to be sarcastic, but he knew he was right. By now, Tucker and Sam had come down to see was all the ruckus was about. Skulker was cursing, Danny was crouched on the floor like he was injured, and Jack was crying.

"Mr. Fenton?" Tucker asked cautiously.

"I'M LOSING MY ENTIRE FAMILY!" Jack wailed and ran up the stairs. This reaction was not the one that Sam and Tucker had expected, but then noticed the absence of Jazz. They ran back up to ask Jack what had happened.

Skulker walked over to Danny and bent down beside him, placing a hand on his back and attempting to comfort him, first his mother, now his sister. He knew what the ghost boy must had been going through. Of course, the capture of Jazz had affected him too. Meanwhile, Danny didn't flinch when he felt Skulker's hand on his back, after the ordeals they've been through with the witches, he now saw Skulker more as an equal, instead of an enemy.

"How are we going to get her back?" Danny asked. Skulker's green eyes stared solemnly into the swirling ghost portal before he began to explain his plan to Danny.

Jazz found herself laying down on a dirty stone floor when she woke up. She also found herself in darkness. After her eyes adjusted, she saw the cramped, cave like cell she was in, shackles chiming cheerfully throughout the tiny room. She sat up and rubbed her head, she felt like she had been hit with a truck, and had no idea where she was. After a few more moments of wondering where she was, a door opened on the far wall and a fairly attractive man in handsome blue robes walked in.

"Welcome stranger," he said, and cracked a smile.

"Where am I?" she asked aggressively. The man's sincere smile turned into a freighting, wicked grin, and Jazz pressed her back against her cell in fear when she saw him take out a long, wooden wand.

"Li-Rak"

Chapter 10 done, I figured I had to give Tucker more lines. Now to thank the reviewers:

**Rakal: **Thanks for the constructive crit! It helped me improve my grammar a lot! Grammar and spelling, not my strong points, you get a poster containing all the characters from the fic. (all the Danny Phantom characters and all the witches)

**Red Ikiuki: **I'm glad you thought the fluff was, dare you say-? Cute? You get a Yusuke plushie

**Zullos5:** I can't reveal if Maddie dies or not, ruins it for everyone else, sorry! You get an autographed Danny Phantom poster!

**Inu-Rose:** Here you go, BE HAPPY! You get a Youko Kurama plushie

Bye everyone! (That's all I got, no funny tag-lines, my brain is starting to fry)


	12. Not a chapter, I made a mistake

Hello fans, I made an owwie. When I uploaded the Chapter 'Talk', I accidentally messed up the Roman numerals. 'Talk' is chapter 9, which should look like IX. I accidentally used the Roman numeral for eleven, which is XI. So when I upload chapter 11, and I use XI, please don't be confused, I apologize for this inconvenience on my part.

Enjoy Chapter 10.

BlackJagan

A fellow Danny Phantom phan.


	13. Undercover

(The real) CHAPTER 11! YAY! In this chapter, we find out Skulker's plan to rescue Jazz, (but the title pretty gives it away), and another life is lost. I plan to write a sequel with Jazz/Skulker in it, only it's slightly different, you'll just have to wait for it. Thanks for the reviews! I'm on a roll here!

Read and review please. This chapter contains sexual innuendos.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. I do own Rhiamon, Ida, Jhasper, and any other witches mentioned in the story. I do not own _Two Magicians_, that song is owned by Steeleye Span. Note: The witch Danny is talking to is Rei, first seen in Chapter 7, and the prostitute is just an extra.

**Toxic**

**Chapter XI: Undercover**

Danny stood shakily in front of the triangular portal that Skulker was about to open up. Now, it was just lab floor, but Skulker promised it would soon be stable enough for transport. he was dressed like one of the witch soldiers; a black shirt (which he took from Jazz's room), black jeans, and a long black overcoat of his father's. In his pocket he carried a plain wooden stick, to represent a wand.

"I am so not wanting to do this," Danny stated, Sam walked up to him and grasped his hand in comfort, but secretly, she was worried that Danny would not come back.

"Just go in, sneak Jazz out, and call me when you've got her," Skulker tossed what looked like a hearing aid to Danny, but it appeared to be a radio transmitter. "Just talk to communicate with me, I'll hear you, in fact, we'll all hear you," he patted the radio/television next to him. "It's got a microscopic camera on it too, so I'll be able to see everything you see, I call it; the Danny-cam" Danny inserted the gadget into his left ear and nodded.

"Skulker, please be honest," Jack began, lacing his fingers together as if begging, "are my children going to come back?"

Skulker looked at Danny's father through eyes that Danny could see were unsure. He let out a heavy sigh, "I don't know."

Jack suddenly broke down, crying like a babe. He was losing his entire family right before his eyes and he couldn't even do anything to stop it. He didn't know the first thing about hunting witches, and all he could do was leave his family's well-being in this ghost's hands. He was at a loss.

"I'm going to go check on Maddie," he said, standing up and wiping the tears from his eyes that just kept coming, he ascended the staircase to the main house and Skulker cast his eyes to the floor. He pressed a button on his battle suit and a lilac colored light shown in the floor.

"Just go," Skulker said, placing his head in his left palm and rubbing his head in thought, "I'll walk you through it."

Danny took in a deep breath, and turned to Sam to plant a kiss quickly on her lips before walking into the portal's light and sinking into the floor. Sam felt tears welling up in her eyes, as Tucker walked over to comfort her, Danny was off to war.

A feeling of being trapped in jello overtook him in the portal, but disappeared instantly as he landed on a gray sidewalk in a gray town. He looked around, raising an eyebrow, this was the witches world.

He scoffed, _Sam would love it here, everyone's goth, _he thought.

_"_Hello?" Danny heard Skulker's voice ring through his ears, "Can you hear me alright?"

"Yeah, I'm at the witches place," Danny stated, watching with shifting eyes as witches walked passed him talking jovially about various things like magic and news.

"Just follow my directions, I have a pretty good idea where they have taken Jazz," Skulker said, and began to direct Danny to the proper destination.

"Hey, why do you care so much about my sister anyway?" Danny asked as he walked past trees and dilapidated buildings. Skulker didn't answer, he just clenched his fists exasperatingly and let out a huff. Deep down, he knew he felt a spark towards the red-headed teenager. Being so much like his love from the past, he connected better with Jazz than with anyone in the house. Like her? Of course. Love her? Quite possibly, but he could never admit that to Danny.

"That's none of your business, wait," he stopped Danny as an alleyway appeared on the screen labeled Danny-cam that him and the two kids were watching from, "go down here, you'll find a door, knock on it," he instructed. Danny walked down the alley, finding no door. He reached the end of the alley and turned to his right, seeing a dust covered wooden door in the stone building. Danny gulped, uncurling his sweaty fingers, he rapped on the door. A hole opened up and a pair of eyes peered out at him.

"Password?" asked the male voice.

"Pocket lined with silver," Skulker told Danny.

"Pocket lined with silver," Danny repeated, the hole closed and a door opened up, the man held out his hand and smiled slyly.

"You have one for me?" asked the dirty man, Danny grimaced, and walked right past him, as he began to descend down the long stairs.

"How do you know so much about witches?" Tucker asked as Skulker and Sam kept their eyes glued to the screen.

"I studied them, and I helped the general of the ghost army a lot, not with spy work but with gathering information from the spies," he said, and remembered grimly.

Danny thought the stairway would never end, until he came to a door shining with light and blaring with music. He opened it and winced when the smell of fresh marijuana hit his nose. A small, cramped bar was located in that tiny burrow along with about a hundred or so witches, and just like that, Danny lost all of his confidence.

"Get a hold of yourself Danny, try to look nonchalant" Skulker told him sternly.

"I don't even know what nonchalant means," Danny whimpered as he watched a man showing off a gun to a table full of other witches.

"Just go to the bar and sit, look around, and try to find a door," Skulker said. Danny walked slowly, as to not bump into anything, or anyone, and sat. He scanned the room; he saw candles, weapons, witches, wands, prostitutes, no door. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, losing all color from his face as he saw who it was. It was a woman in a skimpy beaded dress with tanned skin and long black hair pulled up into a bun. Her face was covered in sparkles and makeup, her body in jewelry, and she smiled at Danny, her white teeth glimmering.

"How old are you?" was the first question she asked, and Danny knew automatically that she was a prostitute looking for money.

"Old enough to know your profession," Danny replied before Skulker could tell him what to say. Tucker broke out into hysterical laughter and Skulker slammed his fist on the table. Sam meanwhile, was jealous of the witch.

She laughed, "That's pretty cute, haven't seen you here before, you a new recruit?" she said, wrapping her snakelike arm around Danny's neck.

"Yeah…" Danny said, not knowing what else to say.

The witch's smile widened and she placed her hand on Danny's neck, running it down his chest and stomach to tap the belt buckle of his pants. Danny felt himself sweat from the contact, he didn't feel like losing his virginity at age fourteen.

"How much money have you got?" she whispered, which was barely audible over the loud chorus of _Two Magicians _that a woman was singing.

"I haven't got any money," Danny said.

"Well, we could hold out tonight and set a price tomorrow," she replied, Danny gulped, turning away briefly, and noticed a door on the far side of the burrow. He was about to get up and approach it when the woman grabbed his face and kissed him. Danny ticked when she kissed him, she tasted horribly, and he could tell why instantly. This girl chewed tobacco. He pushed her away and slapped her across the face, turning invisible and walking away as fast as he could in that cramped space. The woman turned around angrily and looked at him, gritting her teeth. Didn't that man have any manners? Everyone knows that hitting a woman in witch country is worthy of a cut on the face. Her face went straight and she ran through the crowd of people and up to the stage. The song had ended, and the girl was taking a bow when the prostitute whispered in her ear;

"There is a ghost among us"

Danny went tangible again in a part of the bar with only a minimal amount of people and pressed his back to the door, opening it slowly, he slipped inside, not even wise to his existence leaking out. When he was inside the dark office, he had to wait once again for his eyes to adjust to the light shining from the ceiling light onto a table where a man was reading from a leather bound book.

"Hello recruit," said the witch without even looking up, "bringin' me good news?"

"Actually…" Danny began, "I wanted to talk to you about that girl that was recently kidnapped."

"Did you know that Vlad Masters was a sociopath who was desperately in love with a woman named Maddie? Oh well, she'll be joining him soon enough, oh yes, that girl, teenager, the second ghost hybrid's sister, we expect the ghost boy to show his ugly mug in order to come rescue her," he said all in one breath, Danny trying to hide the fact he was worried about Maddie. "Of course by the time he shows up she'll be dead, and so will he, I think we're going to win this war solider, why don't you sit down?" He beckoned to a chair in front of the desk, and Danny hesitantly sat down, when he did, the witch looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

"What's your name boy?" he said suspiciously, Danny once again began to sweat.

"Oh crap, we didn't prepare for this," Skulker said nervously, "quick, make something up! Something witch sounding!" Sam turned to him angrily.

"Why didn't you come up with a name for him to use?" she asked angrily, Skulker buried his face into his hands.

"I never thought it would come up, all the witches look the same, I thought they would mistake him for someone else…" Tucker slapped his own forehead.

"Cullen…." Danny said, and the witch leaned over even more to look at Danny.

"Ironic," he said, noticing Danny's pale face and unkempt black hair.

"Anyway," Danny continued, "I was wondering if you would let me talk to the human," Danny asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"Why?" the man asked, Danny looked up.

"I think we should try and get some information out of her, you know, before we kill her," he suggested, the man lifted his head up as if looking over Danny's shoulder before smiling slyly.

"Sure, why don't you two have some time alone," he pointed over to a door on the far end of the office and stood up, straightening his robes. "I think I'll go out for a drink, you want anything?"

"No thank you," Danny answered, never taking his eyes off of the door.

"Very well," said the man, before venturing to the outside. Danny jumped up and walked over to the door, and found out it was locked. Shrugging his shoulders, he went intangible and phased through it. All light vanished, complete darkness took over again as he scanned the room for Jazz.

"Jazz?" he called. Silence. "Jazz, it's me, Danny,"

"Danny?" he heard his sister's voice, and a rock hitting against a wall to the right to alert her direction. Danny walked over, holding his hands out to grope the wall. He felt a cold hand grab his and he shuddered. "It's me Danny."

"Jazz?" Danny asked, a hand touched his cheek softly and he knew it was her.

"Jazz!" Skulkerexclaimed happily, Sam and Tucker looked at him, puzzled, and he slunk back into his chair.

"How did you get here?" Jazz asked quietly, Danny, still being unable to see her, just spoke in the direction her voice came from.

"Skulker came up with the idea of posing as a witch to get in, I can sneak you out," he assured, Jazz flung her arms around him and hugged him to her tightly, and, with nothing else to do, Danny hugged her back. He lead her out to the small office, still holding her hand protectively. He let her go and turned to her, wincing. After only a day of being in witch captivity, she was covered in dirt and her hair was mussed. Danny took her hand again and she smiled, happy to finally see her brother. Focusing all his energy into his right hand, Jazz became invisible. He walked slowly to the office door and turned around to check to make sure his sister was still unable to be seen before opening the door with his back still to the outside burrow. He was met with the sound of guns clicking all around him, and turned around, all color drained from his face. Every witch in the cramped bar was pointing either a wand or a gun at him, aiming at him and his sister. He was ready to go intangible at that moment when Jazz let out a sharp, involuntary scream and let go of his hand, returning her to vision.

"I knew it," Danny was ready to scold his sister, but he was grabbed my the speaking man. It was the man in blue robes. "I knew you were too ugly to be named that, just as I knew you would have tried some ludicrous stunt to save that wench," Jazz was too terrified to utter a comeback, as her brother was held out in front of the gun wielding witches. "Look at your ghost hybrid everyone! A child!" The witches laughed, and Danny felt a blush of embarrassment and fear rise in his face.

"Skulker! What should he do?" Sam grabbed hold of the hunter and shook him violently. He placed a hand on her chest and pushed her backwards onto the ground.

"Stop doing _that!_" he shouted, "DANNY, GET OUT OF THERE!"

"What's this?" the witch man forced his finger into Danny's ear and removed the hearing device. He grinned, threw it on the floor, and stepped on it, crushing it to bits.

The screen in the Fenton house went to fuzz as Tucker and Sam let out screams.

"He's a dead man!" Tucker cried, "DO SOMETHING!"

"I'm thinking!" Skulker yelled back, Sam was crouched on the floor, crying. Skulker punched the table forcefully before ascending the stairs. Upstairs, he glanced into the kitchen to find Jack beside his wife on the kitchen table, who was no longer moving except for the steady rise and fall of her chest. The man was deep in prayer, and held what appeared to be a string of rosary beads, the cross dangling by his wrist. Skulker had never seen such emotion in his life, or afterlife. He was witnessing the insatiability, and in some cases, breakdown, of the human psyche first hand. He drew away, a look of anger crossing his face before he went intangible and flew off to Li-Rak.

"Let's have some fun," the man said as he circled Danny and Jazz, who were both crouched on the floor of the burrow in fear, backs against each others, every gun pointing at Danny's head. The witch drew a gun out of his own robes, stopped in front of Jazz, and cocked the gun. Jazz let out a whimper and started crying into her pants, her dirty face hidden from the witch. The man smiled wickedly, and cocked the gun again, pulling the trigger. Jazz screamed, and the witches laughed. "There appeared to be no bullet there, let's try again," he cocked gun and pulled the trigger once again. Jazz let out a sharp squeal that gave Danny cold chills. "None there either," he stated, and sighed, "maybe," he pulled the trigger, and Jazz began to beg.

"Please…" she said, choking on her tears, "please, no…mercy," she broke down crying again, and Danny could feel his anger steadily rising, as he clenched his fist so tightly he thought he would draw blood.

"There seems to be no bullets in this gun," he said, a few sharp shouts of laugher came from the crowd, some yelling to just shot them, a few cocks of guns, and people cursing in witch language that Danny couldn't understand. The man checked his gun, "oh wait, there is one bullet," Danny felt himself freeze up, his heart beating so fast he thought it would tear out of his chest. "I think, this will do it…" said the man, his voice dripping with cruelty as he pointed the gun at Jazz one last time.

His actions were broken by a tearing sound and a garbled scream. His head flew up and a hideous flesh tearing sound echoed throughout the entire burrow followed by a wail of pain. Jazz screamed, Danny screamed, and guns were fired as Skulker came tearing into the burrow, guns all a blazing. Bullets shot through his metal exterior and he shot back, hitting witches and breaking glasses. Everyone by now was firing a gun, and Danny grabbed Jazz, pushing their heads against the dirty floor. Skulker screamed loudly as he shot himself through the crowd. People jumped onto him and fired, people threw furniture at him, people cursed at him, and people were muttering curses in their own tongues, but he still kept moving. When he reached Danny and Jazz he grabbed them both, only to find Jazz wasn't moving. He held the two children close to his armored body and went intangible, phasing through the floor and reappearing outside in the city. He released the two teens, Danny collapsing against a nearby wall and Jazz falling limply onto the ground.

"Is she?" Danny asked worriedly. Skulker knelt down and took Jazz's body into his arms, brushing a lock of dirty red hair out of her face.

"Just fainted," he replied breathlessly, "I'm guessing it was when all of the guns began firing."

"This is your fault!" Skulker turned around to see Danny glaring at him, "you and your stupid stunts!"

"I didn't want her to die, and I could tell neither did you!" he growled, "if you hadn't of slapped that prostitute…"

"Why are you so infatuated with my sister!" Danny shouted, throwing all thought and restraint to the wind, "What? Does she remind you of your whore!" Just as Skulker was about to turn around and give Danny a good slap on the face he dropped Jazz to the ground. A pulse of electricity surged through him, and he screamed in pain. Danny was about to scold him even more when a bullet flew past his face.

They turned to the bar entrance where none other than Ida and Rhiamon were waiting for them with pistols ready.

"Thought you were going to get away?" Ida said, they had been in the bar all along, and while her sister was aiming, Rhiamon looked at the three figures in front of her. Skulker watched on at the ready, even though he couldn't fight if it wanted too. He was too damaged, and had about eight bullet holes in his head. Rhiamon saw him pick up Jazz's motionless body and hold it protectively against his chest, and that's when she knew she had to put an end to this carnage. As she heard the gun of her sister's click towards Danny, she whirled around and swatted the gun out of her hands, tackling her to the ground.

"NO!" she shouted, keeping her flailing sister pinned to the ground, "GO!" she yelled. Danny and Skulker lifted off the ground and disappeared, Jazz being cradled in Skulker's massive arms. Ida forced her sister off of her and stood up, outraged when the two ghosts were gone. She turned to her sister, rage dancing in her eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" she yelled, her words beating down on her sister. "I HAD THEM IN MY SIGHTS! I COULD HAVE FINALLY KILLED THE GHOST BOY! WHY DID YOU STOP ME SISTER, WHY?" Rhiamon stood up and looked up into the gray sky, not making the slightest effort to respond to her sister. "I AM TALKING TO YOU!" she slapped her sister across the face, and Rhiamon felt her eyes welling up with tears. She knew what to do. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE A TUPECK! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!"

Rhiamon turned to her sister and let out a whimper, "I quit."

Danny and Skulker reappeared in the Fenton's living room to find Jack sitting anxiously on the sofa twirling the rosary beads in his hands. He looked up and gasped in shock when he saw Jazz, Skulker and Danny, especially in their conditions. Tucker and Sam ran up from the lab, Sam ran over to Danny and threw her arms around him, crying, Tucker was just trying to get answers. Meanwhile, Skulker handed Jazz to Jack, carefully, as to not shock her.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"She fainted when the shots started going off, Danny protected her until I could reach them," he explained, "we managed to escape with only minor injuries," he said, glancing somberly at Danny. Jack walked over and placed his daughter lightly on the sofa, softly kissing her forehead and dropping the rosary beads into his pocket. He walked over and began to talk to Danny, and Skulker walked slowly over to the sofa and looked at Jazz before descending the stairs to the basement. Danny managed to break away from the group surrounding him to follow Skulker and apologize. When he got to the basement, he found Skulker staring into the green ghost portal just as another pulse of electricity made him wince.

"Skulker?" Danny said, "I wanted to apologize, for save me and Jazz's life, again" he said, "I thought you were my enemy, but as it turns out we're really not so different after all, I mean, we are both ghosts," he paused, and realized that Skulker was paying no attention to him. "Skulker? Hello, I'm pouring my guts out here…"

"I have to go," Skulker said suddenly.

"What?" Danny replied dumbly, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm leaving you, Danny, I've decided it's time for me to go," he turned around, his answer was bleak, just like his expression. A surge of electricity passed over him and he grabbed his abdomen in pain, crouching down and moaning. Danny ran to help but Skulker shooed him away. "It's ok, it's only a momentary pain anyway."

"You can't go, we need you here, to help us fight, if they come again…" Skulker shook his head.

"Don't you get it Daniel?" he said weakly, "you don't need me anymore, you know what to do to fight now, you know all the hazards and the basics of witch fighting, I'm just dead weight, literally," he laughed at his joke, Danny didn't find it amusing at all.

"You can't, what about my sister?" Danny stated in one more desperate attempt to change Skulker's mind.

Skulker's eyes closed and a sigh left his mouth, "tell her I'm sorry," he drew in a breath, "and I am happy to announce something to you Daniel, I no longer see you as an enemy, I see you as something more."

"As what?" Danny asked, trying to keep tears back.

"A companion; a partner; dare say even, a friend," Skulker opened his eyes at looked at Danny, a wisp of green smoke left his mouth and he smiled, giving a salute. "Be seeing you," and with that, Skulker's body fell to the ground with a loud 'clunk'. Danny ran over and knocked on the metal, nothing. Frustrated, he grabbed the head of the battle suit, twisted it off, and looked inside. Nothing. He turned the head around to look at the empty eyes and green Mohawk. Danny suddenly broke down, he pressed the metal head to his chest and wept, crouched over it, tears sliding down his face. He just let all of the pent up stress and emotion that was crushing him flow out.

"Danny?" he didn't move when Sam came running into the basement, calling for him. "Danny, what happened?"

Danny uncurled from his position and didn't even bother to try and hide the fact that he had been sobbing. "He's gone, Skulker, but he went bravely."

Woo, this took forever to write because I was trying to come up with descriptive stuff, but I must say that I liked the ending. Yeah, it was my idea to make the Fentons Catholic, and it seems like Jack would pray for his wife doesn't it? I mean, wouldn't you if you were in his position? Everyone has their own views and opinions, and I respect that, please don't be offended that I gave Jack a religion. Now, it's time to thank the reviews:

**Rakal:** Glad you're loving it! You get a Life-sized model of Danny!

**Red Ikiuki:** Could you please stop using my real name? You get a Kuwabara plushie

**Red Ikiuki:** The numeral for 11 is XI, you get a roman numeral chart

**Inu-Rose:** Thanks Sam, you get a switchblade (I'm running out of gifts)

**Inu-Rose:** OK! I'VE CONTINUED! You get a……carton of milk! Just because I'm trying to spite you -

**Dp Freeak/Yuna Masters:** Is this supposed to be a flame? If it is, I'm deleting it, but still, you get a Vlad plushie

Adios amigos! See you next time!

P.S.: The name Cullen that Danny uses as an alias is an Irish-Gaelic name that means handsome. That's why Rei thought is was ironic that Danny used that name when he looked so nervous and unkempt.


	14. Guilt

Next chapter time! Hope you enjoy! In this chapter, there's more emotion and morbid-ness for our ghost boy, plus, the Fentons get a new ally. Who will it be? It's a pretty easy guess, just read the chapter! By the way, I'm sorry I killed Skulker, but you have to admit, it adds tension! Enjoy!

Read and review please. This chapter has a lot of crying, and the first actual little bits of Jazz/Skulker.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. I do own Rhiamon, Ida, Jhasper, and any other witches mentioned in the story. I also own the Fenton Pistol.

**Toxic**

**Chapter XII: Guilt **

"You what?" Ida said in disbelief, Rhiamon took her gun and threw it against the wall, breaking it.

"I quit this army, I see now, I've been brainwashed by all the anti-ghost feelings going around, what we're doing isn't to preserve witch kind, it's destroying other people's lives," she glared at her sister, "I should have spoken up when you killed that ghost."

"Oh, not this again," Ida rolled her eyes in exasperation, "it's a war sister, it's our job!"

"Not anymore, I no longer want to be a part of this bloodbath," she turned around with her back to her sister, "if you were wise, you'd join me,"

"Not on your life," Ida sneered, "unlike you, I still have some respect for our culture, and if you've forgiven the ghosts for destroying our rich heritage, then I pity you."

"No Ida," Rhiamon spoke, clearly and sternly without remorse. "I pity you." Ida wailed and threw her gun at her sister, nailing her in the back of the head and making her squeal.

"I'll see to General Rei you don't live to see another day, you traitor," she spat, she pulled out her wand, uttered an incantation, and was gone. Rhiamon sighed and began walking, now that that was over with, she had some unfinished business to take care of with the Fentons.

Jazz let out a tiny groan and opened her eyes, stretching and rolling off of the sofa with a 'thump'. She sat up and found that she was back in her house, Sam and Tucker sleeping on the floor of her living room, obviously tired, it was dark out. She rubbed her throbbing head, it felt like she had been hit by a truck. All she could remember was Danny, a witch in blue robes pointing a gun at her, gun shots, and Skulker. Skulker. She closed her eyes and winced in pain, her head pounding like a jackhammer digging into her skull. She got up and looked down at herself, covered in dirt, she wondered what had happened in the time she had been knocked out. She walked out and glanced into the kitchen, seeing her father by her mother's side. She cringed, her mother's entire body was jet black, even her hands, one which was in Jack's as he sat by her protectively. She grinned at her father, but now she had to talk to Skulker. As she walked over to and down the stairs of her basement, she felt a sudden feeling of foreboding come over her. She stopped and hesitated for a moment, but shrugged it off. She ran to the bottom steps to find Danny sitting on the floor cradling some large object in his arms.

"Danny?" she asked, Danny's head whirled around, looking at her nervously, "what's the mater, where's Skulker?" Danny felt a lump in his throat and a rock hard object settle into the pit of his stomach.

"Jazz, I have something to tell you," he said, Jazz began to walk over, and Danny felt himself tearing up again.

"What's the mat-" he began to say again before she noticed that Danny was holding Skulker's head. "WHAT DID YOU DO DANNY!" she shouted, the rest of Skulker's bullet filled body coming into vision.

"I didn't do anything," Danny said, but he knew he had. He knew deep down it was his fault that Skulker had to come and rescue them from the Li-Rak, he even remembered what Skulker had said; '_if you hadn't of slapped that prostitute…_'

"Then what happened?" Jazz asked, trembling.

"He decided he wanted to go, to cross over, I couldn't stop him," the raven haired boy replied. Jazz grabbed her arms and hung her head, tears broke their dams and she began to weep.

_He was the only one who paid attention to me, he understood me…_ Jazz thought, and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God, this is my fault," she said quietly, "this is my fault, it's my fault he's gone!" Jazz cried, and collapsed to the floor, crying into the palms of her hands. Danny pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her.

"He wanted to go Jazz, he said he was sorry," he said, which only made Jazz glare at him angrily.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" she shouted before jumping up and running away, crying. Danny sighed and turned back to the metal head in his lap.

"You know you are some piece of work, ditching us like this," Danny sneered, and then began to cry.

Jazz ran up to her room and slammed the door shut, collapsing on her bed and crying into her sheets. If only she hadn't of been so weak, she wouldn't have been kidnapped by the witches in the first place.

"You bastard," she mumbled, giving up the concept of being a proper young lady the minute her mother had been cursed. "You stupid ghost, why did you have to go?"

_Because this was the only chance I would ever get to cross over, _a voice rung out in Jazz's room and she sat up. Nothing, just a dark room, but Jazz could feel some kind of presence, and she knew it was him.

She felt herself crying again, "I don't want you to go,"

_I can imagine how you must feel, I went though the same thing when my mother died…but don't worry, it's pretty nice here._

_"_I don't want you to leave me," she said, lifting her face towards the ceiling. "I see you as more than a friend,"

_I know, so do I, but this was going to be my last chance, I wanted to see my mother again…_

_"_I'll miss you," Jazz lamented. She closed her eyes and felt as if a hand was running through her hair. She felt someone's lips ghost over hers for a spilt second and then nothing. She opened her eyes, and wiped away her tears.

_We will meet again…Jazz. _

The voice faded away, and Jazz fell to her bed softly. Had that whole thing been a figment of her imagination? Had her mind been so overcome with grief and worry that her brain had been clouded and she had begun having hallucinations? No, that felt real. The voice. The touch. That was real. Although, with everything that was happening between her and her family, she never really knew what was real anymore. Ghosts. Witches. Maybe none of it was real and she really was insane, but she couldn't be. The screams were too real, the blood was too real, the love was too real. A sudden scream broke her chain of thought as she mentally cursed and ran from her room.

"YOU KEEP AWAY FROM MY FAMILY YOU BLOODTHIRSTY, EVIL-" Jack yelled furiously as he pointed a new invention, the Fenton Pistol, at Rhiamon, who was standing in the Fenton's living room. She hand both of her hands behind her head as she stared down the barrel without fear.

"Are you going to let me talk, or would you prefer to just, shoot me?" she said. Jack was shaking, he had never actually shot anyone before, Maddie did that, and he lowered the gun in shame.

"You better stay away from Danny!" Tucker shouted, Sam just clenching her fists and glaring angrily. Rhiamon took her hands from her head, one falling at her side, and the other going to retrieve her wand from her coat pocket. She held it up to Jack, making the two teenagers gasp. Without a word of anything, she dropped the wand out in front of her, it landed lightly on the floor.

"I'm sorry for the turmoil my sister caused you, especially to your mother," she said, facing Tucker and Sam.

"Our mother?" Sam said, a surprised look on her face, "Maddie's not our mother-"

"She's my mother," Rhiamon turned her head slightly to see Jazz, who was still in ragged clothing. She walked up to Rhiamon, who was a head taller than her, and looked her right in the eyes.

"Are you not afraid of me?" she asked Jazz.

"Why should I be?" Jazz replied, Rhiamon laughed, placing a hand on Jazz's shoulder.

"You remind me of my sister, only without the evil," she said, "and I would be honored to help you with your struggle."

"Yeah right!" Tucker shouted, "you're the crazy broad that caused this whole mess!" Rhiamon turned to Tucker and scowled.

"The crazy broad who caused this mess lived over eight centenaries ago and is long since dead, I'm just one of the best assassins in the Reve," she stated, "and I've changed. I see now that I was brainwashed by my parents, General Rei, and even my own sister, but I am extending an olive branch, please let me help you, I'll try not to be a burden."

Jack dropped his gun, and it landed next to her wand, "Can you help my wife Maddie? She was cursed by your sister-"

A look of despondency spread across her face, and she tightened her hold on Jazz's shoulder, "it's my sister's curse, only she can break it, or we must kill her,"

"What's what Skulker said," Jazz said involuntarily. Rhiamon took her arm off of her shoulder and picked up her wand, re-pocketing it.

"You can stay, on one condition," the group turned around, startled, and found Danny staring solemnly at the witch. "You have to promise to not practice magic, and to help us fight another witch if one attacks us,"

Rhiamon stared back at Danny, and held out her hand. Danny walked over and grasped her hand in his. It felt weird at first to be shaking hands with a witch, one of his mortal enemies suddenly turned friend, but his better judgment told him this decision was the right one. They had gained a new ally.

Meanwhile, Ida was breaking the news to Rei that her sister betrayed them. Rei was in the middle of drinking a scotch, but now just clenched the glass with a look of ire upon his face.

"I renounce her," Ida stated, "I want nothing to do with her anymore, she can die and burn in Hell for all eternity for all I care." Rei ignored her, and stared at his desk, taking a hand off his glass and tapping his fingers rhythmically on the desk top.

"She was my best assassin," he muttered, "that bitch," with that, the scotch glass suddenly shattered, the pulses of his angry magic filliugn the room to a point where Ida actually felt frightened. "We are going to kill them," Rei said, standing from his chair and picking up a large shard of glass and glazing into it. He saw his reflection morph, twisted and deformed into another, and he dug the glass into his hand, bringing red blood.

"Who, may I ask?" Ida said obliviously, Rei kept his hard stare on the shard.

"All of them," he replied bitterly; and in the sparkling, bloody fragment he saw the face of Danny Phantom.

And, this chapter is done! Can you believe it? Two chapters left! Well, two chapters and an epilogue, but who cares? I liked this chapter, and I hope you all did too, now to thank the reviews:

**Red Ikiuki: **I am aren't I? You get a roll of duct tape

**Unlikely-to-bear-it: **I had to look through a special book of baby names to find the right meaning and the right name that sounded witch-like AND would fit Danny; you get a book of baby names!

**Halfatheory357:** Thanks so much! Best compliment I've got all day! You get Danny! Not a doll, you get an actual tied-up Danny! I need to get him out of my closet; my parents are starting to complain about the noise

**Zullos5:** I personally can't believe I crammed all that stuff into one chapter! You get a deck of cards with characters of Danny Phantom on them (like that deck of George Bush cards only with Danny on them!)

**Inu-Rose:** I won't get into what it means now; you get a wireless computer mouse

Hopefully the next chapters will be just as good! But right now I need sleep, See ya!


	15. Fight

Thanks again for the reviews! I'm sooooo glad that so many people like my story! This is pretty much the climax, the dramatic part at the end where the action begins to descend afterwards. Don't be upset though! There's still one chapter (and an epilogue) left! In this chapter, Rei, Ida, and Jhasper travel to the Fentons house and attempt revenge, and there will be even more witch fighting action, how will they fair fighting without Skulker? You'll just have to read! Oh, and instead of looking up all of the French, I'm just going to make up words when they cast spells, ok?

Read and review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. I do own Rhiamon, Ida, Jhasper, and any other witches mentioned in the story. I also own the Fenton Pistol.

**Toxic**

**Chapter XIII: Fight **

"Rhiamon," Danny said, walking up to the woman while she was sitting in the lab and staring into the whirling ghost portal.

"What?" she replied bitterly.

"Why did you kidnap my sister?" he asked, Rhiamon turned to him with sad eyes.

"My sister really put me up to it, sure, it was my idea, and sure, I had my misgivings," she reached into her coat and pulled out her wand, she brushed her thumb over the wood, and could feel the magic resonating off of it and traveling down her body and into the floor. "I couldn't let down my sister, but now I see that I already have, I let all of my people down, I should probably die for all of my sins," Danny watched the woman let out a heavy sigh and walked over to her, kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder, and he heard her mutter. "I must not cry, I must not cry…"

"You can cry," Danny said, his voice heavy with emotion, "we've all cried throughout this experience, you out of all of us probably need to cry the most," and with those words spoken, Rhiamon buried her face into her hands and sobbed. She sobbed for her sister, she sobbed for Danny, for Skulker, for the witches killed, for the ghosts killed, and for her tainted soul. She knew that she would never be able to wash her hands clean of all the blood. Danny saw real sorrow in her, real remorse; and in a way, he knew that none of it, in any shape or form, was fake. He drew her into a tight hug and she returned it, burying her face into the teenagers shoulder. As quickly as she grasped him, she pulled away and rose to her feet, pocketing her wand, she began to ascend up the staircase to the main house, completely ignoring the Sam that had been standing on the bottom step.

"I want to go see if I can help your mother in anyway," she said, and murmured a "thank you," before leaving. Danny stood up and faced Sam, who looked like she had been walking around in the rain outside, she was soaked to the bone.

"What happened to you?" Danny asked, walking up to her, Sam shrugged.

"I suppose I just wanted some fresh air, only when I left the house it was pouring out," she said, Danny pursed his lips and stared at the ground. "That was really kind Danny, allowing her a shoulder to cry on," she remarked.

"Thanks Sam, how's Jazz doing?" he asked.

"She's been up in her room, I don't know what she's doing, I think she's in mourning," Sam replied. "She loved Skulker, you know that right?"

"Yeah," Danny said, "you could see it from space." he looked up into Sam's amethyst eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"Sam, I have a feeling that we're nearing the end of this," Danny said, "I can feel some kind of power heading towards us, some unstoppable force of magic," he paused, and he began to rock Sam back and forth on their feet, pressing his cheek to hers. "And in case we're destroyed, I want you to know, that I-" he was cut off by the sound of shattering glass and a wail of pain from upstairs. He tore himself away from Sam and they headed up the stairs.

"So Rhiamon, how come we weren't invited?" Rei stated, as he held a gun up to her chin, she grimaced at him, and glanced around. Ida had Jack pinned against a wall with a gun to his throat, and Jhasper was sitting on Tucker and Jazz, Jazz was unconscious, and each had a gun to their temples.

"To what you bastard?" she spat.

"Why, the party of course, I expected to get an invitation," he said, and backed the witch up against a wall, she scowled at him, and regretted throwing away her gun. Suddenly, Rei grabbed her throat and squeezed, and she let out a cough as he choked her. He holstered his gun and brought his wand out from his robes and leaned in to whisper to her. "And now it's time for you to go to Hell…"

"What's going on up here?" Danny reached the top of the stairs and froze at the scene in front of him, silence filling the room. Rei smirked evilly and whipped his head to face him.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Cullen, come to watch your family die?" she asked coldly, Danny clenched his fists and began to shake.

"You better get out of here, you've caused us enough grief for one war," he narrowed his eyes menacingly when Rei refused to move, but instead lifted Rhiamon off of the ground. She began kicking and whimpering as the last bit of air was squeezed from her esophagus. "GET OUT!" Danny shouted, "or else I'll…"

"You'll what? Scream so loud we'll have no choice but to flee?" he let out a cackle.

Danny did scream, he screamed so loud that Sam thought her eardrums were going to explode. Danny threw his head back and turned into Danny Phantom as his last bit of morality was stripped from him and he flew through the air, hurtling into Rei and knocking him into a window all the way across the room.

"_Act tu no sui rectam!" _he shouted the spell and pointed the wand at Danny, and a bolt of electricity hit him with such force it send him careening to the floor.

"DANNY!" Jack was in tears, and Ida whipped the butt of the gun over his jaw and knocked him down, and it was Sam that ran over and punched her in the face. Ida shouted a curse in a Scandinavian language and grabbed Sam by the throat, Sam did the same and soon the two women were rolling around on the floor kicking and strangling each other. Danny picked himself up against the ground just as Rei did, both were quite frazzled. However, Danny still managed to shoot an ectoplasmic energy blast at Rei, knocking him down again. He began to walk over, but Rei lifted his wand.

"_Ju kun nu bakine!" _this spell was a bit like a sonic boom aimed right at Danny. It sent him flying, spinning through the air and landing head first against a wall. As he picked himself up, he soon realized he was being shot at. Bullets flew all past him, and he dogged as best as he could. He suddenly felt a pang of pain surge to his right arm. He screamed like all Hell was opening up around him and look down. He had a hole in his arm, the bullet literally tore through his ectoplasm and flew into a wall. Rei was a bit stunned himself as blood began pouring from Danny's wound.

"What are you?" he began as he cocked his gun again.

"_SKIVANTANE JOUN TU VINA!" _Rei screamed and thrashed as his arms were twisted around, the left one coming out of It's socked with a hideous popping noise.

"WHAT IS THIS MAGIC?" he shouted, and Danny glanced around to see Rhiamon standing firm with a wand pointing at the general. Danny was almost frightened of his ally, the look on her face was positively demonic. She turned around and pointed at Jhasper, he brought a gun up and shot her out of fear, it went into her arm and she began to bleed.

"_DIE MAKANU DANSHTA!" _she shouted, and Jhasper was thrown backwards as if a hand had shot from the wall and grabbed him. He went slamming into the Fenton's television and fell down with it, electrical surges causing sparks and blackened the area. He dropped both of his guns, as Tucker grabbed Jazz's body and rushed behind Rhiamon. Danny grabbed his arm and glanced at Tucker, he was brave, but not when magic and bullets were flying everywhere. Rhiamon saw that Jhasper had dropped both of his guns, and she scooped one up. When she looked up back up for Rei, she found him gone, and the window broken, letting rain sprinkle in. She abandoned Jhasper for a moment and ran to the window, sticking her head out the broken glass.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" she shouted into the bleak night air, "COME AND FIGHT ME, SHOW ME THAT YOU ARE NOT AFRAID TO DIE!"

Meanwhile, Sam had Ida on the floor as she was strangling her, both of them glaring through angry eyes, they had tumbled all over the room, and Sam had knocked the gun from Ida's hands, now it was just out of her reach.

"Not so powerful now are you?" Sam said cockily, her body was still dripping when Ida kneed her in the stomach. Sam gasped and Ida punched her in the face, Sam went flying to the floor, as she lifted herself up, Ida rolled over and grabbed her gun and fired at the goth girl. Jack screamed, Tucker screamed, but Danny screamed the loudest as Sam grasped her stomach and rolled over onto her back, rainwater mixing with blood. Danny ran to her aid as Ida flew through the front door, nearing ripping it off of it's hinges in order to escape.

"You're not getting off so easily this time," Rhiamon said, running after her. Ida ran until she reached the park, it was far into night by this time and the only thing that she had with her were the drops of rain that dropped heavily, as if in their own mourning. Ida straightened up and turned around, and found herself facing the barrel of her own sister's gun.

"Rhiamon…" she murmured.

"Don't move and your death will be quick and painless," she said.

"Joining the ghosts changed you, it's made you bitter, don't you see sister?" Ida said, trying to reason with her. "We are your family, and you are just going to throw us away and side with the enemy? These, _people_, and that monster Daniel?"

"MONSTER?" Rhiamon shouted, "YOU DARE LECTURE ME ABOUT SIDING WITH MONSTERS, WHEN IT WAS YOU, AND REI, AND EVEN ME, AND, AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO KILLED AND TOOK THE LIVES OF INNOCENT PEOPLE!" she ran over and rammed the butt of the gun into her cheek as Ida had done to Jack and sent her flying into a puddle of mud. She loomed over her as her sister's broken glasses went sliding off of the bridge of her nose, and a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. "Who is to say that we are not all monsters? That we are all evil and cruel and filled with sin? That none of us are innocent? That we were all forced into doing things of such evil that we cannot even look at ourselves in a mirror anymore!" she paused in her powerful speech, and cocked her gun at Ida. "This war must come to an end, I'm simply the witch to do it, after Rei dies I will become the head of the Reve by law, being the second in command, and I will be able to stop all this madness." Tears fell from her eyes, and Ida began to weep.

"I'm sorry Rhiamon, my big sister…" she spoke apologetically, and with true sincerity in her voice.

"And now, my sister, it is time for you to die," she said clearly and loudly for all the worlds to hear. The gun fired, and Ida's corpse fell into the deep mud, her glasses cracking under the force of her head. Mud splattered all over her body and face, and her blood ran freely from the wound on her neck. Rhiamon stepped away from her sister and holstered the gun, staring through tired eyes as a white wisp flew from Ida's mouth and drifted away. Rhiamon clenched her eyes shut and threw her head back, eliciting a loud wail of suffering and pain. Her only sister had been killed in cold blood. By her hands.

An ambulance waited outside the Fenton household as Sam was being carried out on a stretcher, a man pumping oxygen into her lungs via a small tank. Jack went with them in them, another man stuffing his bleeding mouth with gauze to suppress it. Tucker and a newly awoken up Jazz held Danny back, as he was flailing and grabbing on to the doorframe, trying to get out and follow his father and his love as the drivers drove them away.

"LET ME GO!" Danny shouted, and was halfway out the door when they left, tears streaming down his face, "I HAVE TO FOLLOW THEM! SAM! DAD!" he collapsed to the tiny patch of grass outside his house and buried his face in the mud, screaming and crying until his eyes were bloodshot, digging his knees into the wet ground, and completely ignoring the bullet hold in his arm. "Dad…Sam…no…" he said, choking through tears. Jazz looked to Tucker, obviously puzzled at this sudden change of events. All she could remember was being tackled and knocked out by a witch with black hair.

"What, exactly, did I miss?" she asked while Danny pounded his muddy fists into the ground.

"It's a really, really long story, why don't you ask the witch man?" he pointed behind him and turned around, but Jhasper was already gone. "Or, don't ask him," he muttered.

"What on earth is going on in there?" Jazz and Tucker turned around and couldn't believe their eyes. Maddie was up off of the table and walking through the kitchen doorway. Although she was paler then usual and had her hand on her head as if suffering a massive headache, her flesh had returned to it's peachy color and her face was free of all boils.

"Someone broke the curse!" Tucker exclaimed, "Someone killed Ida!"

"Curse, What? Ida, What? Where's Jack and Danny?" she asked confusedly, Tucker and Jazz simultaneously looked to the ground and spread apart, revealing Danny, as he rolled around on the muddy grass and screamed the names of his father and girlfriend. Maddie ran to her son and helped him sit up, as he began crying into her shoulder, and allowed himself to be cradled like a little boy. Rhiamon finally reached the Fenton house, holding her bleeding arm and pulling the bullet out with her bloody fingers, and she gazed out at the scene before her. She stared at Danny. A poor boy, lapsed into sin, stripped of his innocence, just as she was.

Oh my God, I didn't expect this chapter to end up like THIS! I liked it, but I didn't expect it to be like this. I mean, I wanted to make Rhiamon kill her sister and all…maybe it's because I was eating a fig newton when I was writing this…I don't know. I know that fig newtons do stuff to ya, but wow…anyway, I'd like to thank the reviews, got a lot to thank:

**Red Ikiuki:** Your welcome, since you like it so much, you get, a roll of scotch tape!

**Rakal:** Your forgiven, anyway, I've never made someone cry before, so, awesome! You get a sewing kit so you can make another Danny plushie!

**Halfatheory357:** First of all, I'm so sorry! I now what it's like to have a pet die suddenly, my cat just did. Secondly, what does 'ingnominious' mean? I seriously don't know and I can't pronounce it, you get my deepest sympathies, and some fig newtons, they always make me feel better

**xXQuicksilverXx:** Thanks for your complement, as for the French, I didn't expect it to be completely right, it's just a rough translation, you get a French to English dictionary! (Man, I am REALLY running short on gifts)

**xXQuicksilverXx:** Too late to change it now, anyway, if I did change it, it would mess up the plot of the sequel, you get a……bag of fig newtons!

**xXQuicksilverXx:** I am one ofthe biggest nit-pickers you'll ever see, I had to point that out, plus it was confusing me after a while, you get...a box of donuts!

**xXQuicksilverXx:** I like reviews! Don't worry about it! You get a ghost portal that fits neatly in your closet!

Thanks again everyone! Maybe we'll actually finish the story before Spring Break is over! Let's hope…

BlackJagan (working on chapter 14)


	16. Treaty

Good new, bad news. Bad news, this is the last chapter. Good news, there's still the epilogue and the sequel. In this chapter, the war ends, and Rhiamon settles the dispute by returning to the Ghost Zone. That's all I'm giving away. This chapter written while listening to Duran Duran, so you can expect a lot. This is a pretty wordy chapter, by the way. Thanks for all the reviews and support, and now, with out further a do, the last chapter.

Read and review please. This chapter contained references to My Brother's Keeper.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. I do own Rhiamon, Ida, Jhasper, and any other witches mentioned in the story, I also own Skulker's first name (Elliot).

**Toxic**

**Chapter XIII: Treaty**

Danny sat in the bathtub of his house. It was just after the brawl with the witches and Maddie had forced him into the bathroom right after Rhiamon healed his bullet wound. She was still quite unclear as to why the bullet wasn't stopped by his ectoplasm and just went through his arm, but she shrugged it off, performing a spell to heal herself shortly afterwards. Danny had been sitting in his bathtub with the shower head shooting water upon his head for at least a half hour, tears streaming out of his eyes and into the filthy water. After watching his Sam get shot, and then her and his father getting pulled away on stretchers, it was all he really could contemplate doing at the moment. He felt as if all the happiness in his body had been drained from him, his joy stripped from his so violently that all he could think of doing was sitting in a bathtub full of water. He began to cry even harder, as there was a knock on the door.

"Danny?" his mother called in, "are you ok? Do you need some help?" Danny shook his head, but did not answer her. Maddie opened the door a bit a peek in, her brow furrowing when she saw her son crying in the dirty water, hands coming up from the opaque water to grasp his face in shame. Maddie shut the door, and went downstairs to the living room, her expression worsened when she saw the states of the other members of the house. Jazz sat on the sofa with her hands laced in her lap, she stared at the ground and was on the verge of tears. Tucker was lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling in a distressed state. And Rhiamon sat on the other side of the couch with the same expression.

"Danny isn't doing very well, he's sitting in the bathtub crying to himself," she stated before taking a seat in the middle of the couch. Not next to Jazz. Not next to Rhiamon. Just right in the middle.

"This sucks," Tucker said blatantly, "things haven't been this bad since Spectra took over the school," he recalled the pink hair ghost that fed off of misery, "she would be in her glory here."

"We've all lost love ones in this ordeal, some more loved then others," said Rhiamon, and then Jazz began to cry. Rhiamon had so many emotions going on in her head at once that she couldn't focus on any particular one. Her hatred of Rei, her sorrow for Danny, her sympathy for Jazz, her pity for her sister, everything was hitting her all at once. Everything was playing out so nicely, as if the gods wanted to punish her for the murders she was responsible for. The joy she took in destroying all those ghosts. Actually, not really destroying, now that she thought about it, Rei never told the solders what the guns actually did. The only thing he said was that 'they would put ghosts out of their misery, and let them experience ours'. This had always sparked Rhiamon's curiosity, but back in the time she joined the army, the motto was 'Don't ask, just do', so she just told her sister that they killed somehow. Her mind drifted to the other inhabitants of the room. Maddie; whose emotionally distant son was now emotionally scared for life. Tucker; who had an extremely good chance of losing both of his best friends. Jazz; who had the first person she ever fell in love with torn away from her as quickly as he came into her life. And herself; who knew what she had to do before the capture of Jasmine, but was too cowardly to do it. That is, until now. Silently and solemnly, she rose from her chair, the only person turning to look at her being Maddie.

"Rhiamon?" she said, "where are you going?" Rhiamon didn't reply, but instead let out a long sigh.

"To right a wrong," she stated and she left the house. Maddie glanced to Jazz in her state of anguish, and then to Tucker, who was seemingly comatose. She herself sighed, and left to check on Danny.

"Stupid bitch," Rei stated as he popped his arm back into it's socket. He had been attempting to do it all night, but it just finally gave and popped back in. he was poking it sharply to see if there was any pain when it happened. Rhiamon kicked the door of his office open, pulled out her gun, and shot him three times in the chest. She miraculously missed his heart all three times, and just sent him, tumbling and bleeding into the files behind him. He didn't even have time to scream, but just stared up at the woman with blood tricking out of his mouth and wide-eyes as she walked up to him. She stared at him without remorse as she lifted her gun and muttered something incoherent at him.

"I'll see you in Hell."

The gun fired; and the impact send blood splattering over her own body. Rhiamon brought her gun back down to her side, lowered her blood speckled head and smiled a sincere smile. She really was going to go to Hell, but now wasn't a time to smile, as she walked over to a cabinet and withdrew a piece of parchment and a fountain pen. She slammed the parchment on the table, and began to write;

'I, Rhiamon Astrid Gildivigt, write to inform the death of Reve general Reinard Alexio Montacio. Second in command, I hereby claim full responsibility of the Reve and all of it's soldiers. Upon my death should the army immediately be abandoned and dismantled, due to the untimely death of my sister, Ida Minerva Gildivigt. I will have no more carnage on my hands.

Signed,

General Rhiamon Astrid Gildividt'

She sighed her name quickly and without remorse, taking the dead Rei's finger and pressing the blood soaked print to the parchment below her name, as proof that the original general was indeed deceased. This act of pressing of a bloody fingerprint had been used since before the war began as a way of proving that the person in question was dead and that the successor was able to receive whatever they left the them. She folded the sheet and slipped it into her coat, and as she turned to leave she caught sight of a thick book on a desk. She walked up to it and blinked twice out of disbelief. Vlad's journal. She never thought that she would have to see that again; and without a break of her movement, she withdrew her wand and muttered an incantation. The journal burst into brilliant blue and purple flames. A special flame that would keep burning until the journal was ash, and then evaporate into smoke, nothing else touched by the blaze. It was a very particular fire. She then turned and left the office for the last time, turning around and locking it once she was done. She turned back to the rest of the burrow, staring at her with their puzzled, shocked eyes.

"Army business, go back to your drinks," she said, quite seriously, because everyone turned right around, and ignored her. She walked and would not stop, she ascended the staircase above the burrow and as she did, bumped into someone in the open air. She grimaced at who it was. "Jhasper," she glared at the male witch as he fumbled at his coat and threw out his gun, it landed at her feet.

"I, I just came to tell Rei that I quit the army, I figure that would be the best thing to do at a time like this…" he said this quickly and quietly, and he looked at the ground, "I don't want to fight anymore."

"You won't have to, you're free to go soldier," Rhiamon stated as she began to walk away. He turned to face her.

"Huh?" he asked confusedly.

"Rei is dead, I declare myself head of the army, you can go," Jhasper mumbled, flabbergasted at the sudden news, but then shut his mouth, and saluted the new general. She politely saluted him back, and they both walked away in opposite directions. Rhiamon walked to a remote part of the town, the part which extended out into the wilderness and conjured up a portal to the Ghost Zone. There was still something she had to take care of with the ghost general.

Walker sighed and rubbed his temples, he was looking over some papers representing recent war damages, several files were littered around his desk with pictures of ghosts.

"I'm getting too old for his crap," he muttered, taking the three files and throwing them on the floor, not noticing he had thrown them to the feet of a witch. Rhiamon walked into the office, picking up the files, and observed the ghost in his present state.

"General Walker, we meet again," Rhiamon drawled, Walker rose his pallid face to glance at her before returning to his work.

"I thought I killed you in New Zealand," he said, recalling their previous meeting. Rhiamon grabbed his hat and tore it off his head to get his attention, revealing his snow-white crew-cut. "Give me back my hat," he said, surprisingly calmly. Rhiamon pulled the folded letter out for him and held it out, he took it cautiously and opened it, reading. While he read, she threw the files on his desk. His eyes rose to face the woman, who was now wearing his hat. Walker sighed and placed the note on his desk. "So, you're surrendering? Heh, and I thought witches were supposed to be courageous,"

"Courage isn't the size of a gun or the size of a carcass, it's the will to continue something despite the fact you know you're going to fail," Rhiamon answered his statement boldly, and Walker looked at her sternly.

"Bravo," he said, leaning on his desk and wiping off his forehead, "what makes you think I can trust you?"

"Enough people have died, I killed my own sister and general," she said, her eyes glimmering under the rim of the warden's hat. She glanced at his desk, "and you've lost a few people too." Walker stared down at the war files in front of him, each with 'disappeared' stamped on the front in huge, scarlet letters.

_Plasmius, Vlad; DISAPPEARED_

_Technus, Nicolai; DISAPPEARED _

_Skulker, Elliot; DISAPPEARED _

Walker's hand pressed to his eyes and he sat in deep thought for a few moments. He never thought this could go this far. He remembered the formation of the ghost army, and how his guards forced unwilling ghosts through torture and threats to loved ones to join the army. He remembered how he had to shackle _Vlad Plasmius _to a table and attach electrodes to his body just to get him to agree to be a mole. He couldn't even stand watch they had to do to Skulker and Technus. Rhiamon heard whimpering, a soft cry that she would have expected to be elicited by a child, was taken from this man. Walker stood up and wiped his hand across the table, all the papers and files flying everywhere as he walked to the back of his office, bringing his fist down upon something made of glass. He slammed a piece of incredibly old parchment in front of Rhiamon, a long strip of thick paper with a long, written out treaty of war. At the bottom were two rows of signatures; one of ghosts, and one of witches. Two spaces in the two rows were blank, the spaces for the ghost general, or witch general, the one who would end the war.

"I suppose you know of this," he said, "at first I thought it was ludicrous, but it makes a lot of sense," he sighed. "Everyone was so headstrong, the last general surviving would sign the treaty and there would be an absolute end to the war."

"Because we were both too worried about our damn honor to face the truth," Rhiamon muttered in awe and disgust at the sick treaty, in fact, she was so enveloped she didn't realize Walker slipped the gun she stole from Jhasper out of it's visible holster. As soon as she heard the cocking of a gun her head whipped around to see walker, holding her pistol. "What the Hell are you doing!"

"The treaty says the last remaining general must sign it, if you die, the army will surrender, if I die, or disappear, the army will surrender," he lifted the gun and pointed, Rhiamon's eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open. Walker smiled slyly.

"So long, witch lady…"

The gun went off and Walker's body tumbled to the ground in a heap, Rhiamon stared down at bright green eyes, he was still smiling. He had sacrificed himself to end this war, she grimaced at the body, but knew she would have done the same thing had he come to her. She didn't wait to see his body waste into dust, instead she rummaged through Walker's drawers until she found a pen, and sighed her name quickly. She folded the treaty in a haste, knowing what would happen to her if she was found in Walker's office with the man sprawled out on the floor with blood all over his perfectly white guards uniform. And she had a lot of people to show this thing, this treaty written in blood, to.

Danny emerged from the bathroom and dressed in his normal clothes, the white shirt and blue jeans. He was still tired and his muscles ached from exertion, but he figured he had to at least tell his family how he was, and try and forget everything that had happened. He felt his eyes stinging with tears as he walked down the stairs to the family room. Jazz was sleeping, as was Tucker, both too tired to move, but his mother jumped up and ran to his aid, kneeling down to face him and brushing a lock of black hair out of his face.

"Hey Danny," she cracked a smile full of hope, "you feeling better?" Danny shrugged, at the minute, he didn't know how he felt, Maddie sighed. "You hungry?" he shook his head, "you want to sleep?" Danny nodded, his face completely devoid of all expression of feeling, Maddie straightened up and lead Danny to the sofa, he sat down, as his mother did next to him, and as he lay down to rest his head rested softly on his mother's lap. Maddie smiled, stroking her son's hair back and remembering what he told her when he was twelve, that he was a responsible man that would defend himself. Danny curled up into a ball, and let one lingering thought creep into his head as sleep clamed him.

_Sam._

There was a soft knocking on the door just as Maddie began to doze off. She gently lifted Danny's head and placed it under a pillow before getting the door. She opened it, smoothing down her hair, it was Rhiamon, who was still wearing Walker's hat.

"Rhiamon?" she asked, realizing it was her, "oh thank God! Where did you go?" Rhiamon didn't answer. "Is something wrong?" Rhiamon walked past her, and gazed at the scene of the three sleeping children. Only they were not children anymore, and they never would be. She sighed and took a seat next to Tucker, sprawling out on the floor comfortably. She took off the hat and threw it to Maddie, she caught it and glanced at Rhiamon. Rhiamon's head bobbed back and forth, and she was smiling in glee, as if drunk.

"I did it…" she muttered her words slurred from her lack of sleep and horrible exhaustion. "We did it…a treaty…it's over…" she collapsed her head to the ground and accidentally rolled over onto her side, her hand whipping around and landing on Tucker's chest. Maddie looked alarmed but relaxed as she saw the witch was just sleeping.

"I'm glad honey…I'm glad," she said, positioning herself on the shag rug carpet, too exhausted to reach her bed herself, and fell fast asleep. Walker's hat landing gracefully next to her head when she dropped it. She knew what Rhiamon had tried to get across though, even if too tired to phrase it correctly.

The war was over.

And now they would sleep.

Long chapter! YAY! It's over! Well, not yet, still the epilogue to go. I AM SO SORRY! It took me so long to write this, and I don't know why…but I have had a REALLY crappy couple of weeks lately. Our teachers are assigning all these projects, I've had to take a million tests, I failed a big math test, and I had three times in school this week I had a breakdown because I was over stressed. Once I came close to hitting a kid that was pissing me off. In fact, its 11:55 right now, and I have to clean my pool tomorrow, and it's about 90 degrees in my house, so I should be sleeping, and yet, I'm going to stay up late and thank my reviewers:

**Rakal: **Thank your for your comment, you get, sewing lessons!

**Red Ikiuki: **The whole point _was_ to dampen your spirits! War is depressing! You get a bottle of Advil.

**xXQuicksilverXx: **Thank you! I am making a sequel, eventually, I'll write more during the summer, since you like them, you get more fig newtons!

**Halfatheory357: **Oh, I'm sorry, sage newtons, funny. Thanks for the definition, that word was biting me in a butt all week, you get…a bottle of aspirin (I'm getting really uncreative with these gifts)

**xXQuicksilverXx: **I'M SORRY! I've been so damn busy all month with school, and my parents won't let me on the computer! (don't be confused by the text, I'm not mad at you) Anyway, you get a bottle of pep pills so you can continue updating your DP fic!

Thanks so much for listening to my whining, I promise to have the epilogue up as soon as possible, please don't get mad.

BlackJagan (is very over stressed.)


	17. Epilogue

Hey everybody! Time at last, the end, the VERY end, of my Danny Phantom phic, 'Toxic' (notice the 'ph' on fic). Thank you all for being so patient with me, for reviewing, and just reading! And good news! Since summer is coming up soon, I'll have much more time to write! HUZZAH! Anyhoo, here it is, the epilogue…

Read and review please. This is the Final chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. I do own Rhiamon, Ida, Jhasper, and any other witches mentioned in the story. I also do not own _The Phantom Of The Opera _or any of the songs in the play, which is owned by Andrew Lloyd Weber.

**Toxic**

**Epilogue **

_What do we do now?_

_I'm sitting outside Sam's hospital room right now, clutching Walker's hat in my hand. My mom is off visiting my dad, who's about three floors below Sam, she said she could trust me on my own. I hate the hospital, I really do. I mean, I hate a lot of things, but I can't stand hospitals, they stink of death, and the food stinks of something else. As soon as I can visit Sam, I'm out of here, mom can drive home. _

_The door opened, and a nurse stepped out, she told me it was ok for me to go in and talk to her, but I could only stay for a little bit, the doctor wants Sam to rest from seven hour surgery. Of course, I'm disheartened, but I want what's best for Sam. So I agree and enter Sam's room. It's a rather bleak room, the walls are eggshell white and the beds are light blue with white sheets. There is a TV in each corner of the room, and the room was half empty, where her roommate would be. I also saw that her room was full of flowers and cards and presents. A lump caught in my throat after I realized they were from her parents. She was sitting up and watching TV, flipping actually, when I walked up and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and turned to face me. She was wearing a hospital gown and had her hair down, black, inky hair tumbling over her shoulders._

_"Feeling better?" I said. I couldn't think of anything else._

_"The TV's in this place suck, all I can get it ten channels," she said comically, I cracked the first smile I did in a week. _

_"I see you're parents found out," I said picking up a brand new Cell phone that was on Sam's little nightstand like table next to her bed. "Did they found out about…you know?" I gestured towards me._

_Sam shook her head, "you're parents said it was just an accident, something about playing with the Fenton pistol," she scowled in annoyance, so did I, my parents couldn't think of any better excuse for a war? I would have said it was a burglar. "Now my parents are gonna be so pissed at me."_

_"What did they negotiate?" I couldn't help asking._

_"If you're family paid the hospital dues, my family wouldn't sue," she stated, and began flipping again. My face flushed, that was the last thing we could ever ask for. "What happened after I was shot?"_

_I stammered, momentarily forgetting what Rhiamon had told me. "She said something about some treaty; the last living general with no replacements would sign the bottom and that side would win the war, she went to talk with the ghost general." _

_"Who's that?" she asked._

_"Walker," I answered, the colour drained from her face. "Rhiamon said he shot himself, so she signed the treaty, said he scared her since he stole her gun right out of her holster, she took his hat." I drew out Walker's ashen wide-brimmed hat and placed it on Sam's head. She giggled, and I found myself smiling again. _

_"Thanks," she said, I put my hand on hers and felt a slight tingle of delight from that little touch. Sam leaned in to kiss me when a nurse came in and demanded that I left. Something about checking her blood pressure or something. I bid her goodbye and left. I went to check on my dad, just peeking in and glancing around. I couldn't help wince when I saw my dad. His jaw was completely wired shut, and he had to write on a dry erase board just to talk to mom. He was also wearing some unsightly head gear, but mom looked un-phased by it, she had a look of relief on her face. I smiled, but I didn't feel like sticking around, I was tired, and I wanted to go home. Mom would understand. _

_I had to walk home, being it broad daylight and I couldn't go ghost, I'd be mobbed. While walking, I recalled the past events. Rhiamon said she had 'murdered' many ghosts before she even met us or began to think it was wrong, she was one of the most loyal witched in the Li-Rak. And yet she was the one who betrayed the army and ended the war. I asked her if that would be an example of irony, since I still wasn't sure what it was, (I only got a C in English last quarter). My answer was a sharp, high laugh. She told me that not only was it the death of irony; but it was the abduction, and gangland style execution of irony. I didn't understand it that well, she said it was just a joke, and that yes, it was ironic. Then I remembered the deaths, and I counted them as I walked through the park. Vlad, Technus, Skulker, Walker, and others. Four, as far as I know. Four. Oh my God, have I been asleep or something? No, I couldn't have been sleeping, I almost got killed twice, and in both of those times, I felt pain. Mental and physical. _

_I finally reached my house and found the door locked. I rolled my eyes. Mom and dad weren't home, and Rhiamon left to her home land in order to spread the news of the victory, so it could only be one person. Jazz. Considering that I didn't have my house key on me, I just phased through the door and was met by the loud blaring of music. I covered my ears and I looked around the empty house, nothing, and I hoped a ghost hadn't of snuck it's way in. I walked into the living room and heard the music elevating from the basement. I descended the staircase and found Jazz, and I also found myself wishing I had a camera. She was wearing a really, really long tee-shirt, one which reached the floor (it obviously didn't belong to her since it had little ghosts all over it), and dancing with her arms outstretched, as if dancing with a partner. She was twirling, as if ballroom dancing, and 'The Music Of The Night' was pouring out of Dad's surround sound speakers. The ones he installed all around the house that could be hooked up to something like a baby monitor. He said it was to keep track of any ghost attacks, but it was really to spy on us. Her eyes were closed, and he had a blissful smile on her face. I grinned softly, something told me she was fantasizing about Skulker and dancing. Jazz loved to dance. _

_I yelled out to her playfully, "YOU KNOW JAZZ, NOT EVERYONE IN THIS TOWN IS A FAN OF PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!" the music was so loud you could hear it three blocks away. _

_She screamed and stumbled over her feet, almost tripping. "Danny!" she said surprised to see me so soon. She ran over to lower the music a tad, so we could talk, "what are you doing home so early?"_

_"What are you doing dancing with Erik?" I asked, using the Phantom's name, saying Skulker's would undoubtedly upset her. She blushed._

_"Just, wanting some free time," she pulled on her collar nervously, and I smiled, raising an eyebrow. I walked over to her and leaned on a table top, she walked over and sat on it as the song changed to 'Prima Donna'. I smiled, the first time Sam heard this song, she jumped on a table and began to imitate Paulina. That brought a good laugh to both me and Tucker. I sighed. "How's dad?"_

_"His mouth is full of metal, but mom doesn't care, she seems happy just to see him, so was I, I peeked in the room," I said. "How's Rhiamon?"_

_"Hungry," she said. "As soon as she woke up and Tucker was sent home by mom, the first thing she did was conjure up food, as if by magic," she said, obviously being playful. I had a curious look on my face though. Apparently witch magic must be strong if it can create food out of mid air. _

_"Jazz, I'm sorry," I suddenly said, turning my gaze to the ground as the song changed again. Jazz looked puzzled._

_"Why?" she asked._

_"For being what I am," I said, tears brimming at the corners of my eyes. "I couldn't help being in that accident, or getting these ghost powers, or being corrupted by that power I had, it was just so fun to do, to know I had power over the dead. I couldn't stop myself." Now I was crying, and Jazz gave me a soft, understanding look as she wiped a tear away from my left cheek. _

_"Danny, you're forgetting one huge detail," she said, in that big sister's tone. Did all girls share that? "You use your ghost powers for good, so Amity can't see that, they will someday. And you did something great during this whole ordeal, more than one thing. You grew more mature on the inside, you helped a person find the good inside them, you helped end a war, and you fell in love." She concluded her speech. _

_"But you lost the first person you ever fell in love with because of my insolence in the witch world, I keep hearing Skulker's words in my head," I clutched my head in anguish. "'If you hadn't of slapped that prostitute…" _

_Jazz's gaze drifted to the floor as she found herself deep in thought. "Danny, that wasn't your fault, it wasn't mine either, it was nobodies fault, it was an accident, the electric pulses eventually got to him. Besides, something tells me it wasn't his time to die when he did, but it was his time now, he's moved on Danny, there's nothing any worldly being can do about that," she smiled weakly, and I think I understood._

_"Is this what people call fate?" I thought out loud by mistake, Jazz thought it was a question directed towards her. "Things happening because they were meant to happen?"_

_"I guess it is; you were obviously meant to help Rhiamon end this war, that's why she found your entrée in Vlad's journal," he said, "as you were probably meant to fall in love with Sam."_

_I sighed once again as the songs changed again, as I decided to change the subject. "Rhiamon said we would never be able to regain our innocence, that we crossed too over into the adult world, and that we faced things that no person should have to face. She said we would remember this as long as we lived." Jazz was listening intensively. "But then she says that we've become stronger from this, so, God, what was this war? Helpful or hurtful?" I turned to her with an unsure look on my face._

_She shrugged, "both, I guess, personally, I think you should ask mom or Rhiamon."_

_"Why? They only make me feel like a baby," I pouted, Jazz smiled._

_"That's understandable Danny, don't you see?" she said, "we are still kids, all of us, even mom and dad and Rhiamon; we are kids. Babies, if you wanna go that far," she said. "Sure, we fell in love, and felt pain, and actually spent a night crying each of ourselves to sleep, but the point is, we're still kids. All of us."_

_"But that doesn't make any sense, we all grow up," I said, trying to make scene of what she was saying._

_"Sure, physically, but in here," she touched my chest, "we're all kids, little children, who will always be confused about something, until destiny tell us where to go. We'll still be confused, but we'll have some guidance" _

_"When will we stop being confused?" I asked._

_"When we're being called by God to come home," she plainly answered. "Take Skulker, he was unsure about every plan he told us to bide by, but when he saw his chance to cross over to home, he was no longer confused, he knew right were he was supposed to be." _

_In a way, she was right. We were all still kids on the inside, no matter how much we grew up. We would still have that kid inside us, telling us to refrain from doing something or begging to indulge. We couldn't help it, that was human nature. We were confused. And that's were fate came in, to show us when to resist and when to indulge. That's what Jazz was trying to explain. I could have backed out of this war, but something inside me told me it was my duty to help Skulker. I smiled, finally getting it, as the songs changed and horns tooted throughout the speakers. I turned to Jazz, smiling._

_"I get it Jazz, we are all kids," I said, "and we're being guided by fate until we aren't confused anymore." she nodded._

_"That's pretty much it," she stated._

_"Hey, I know this song," I suddenly changed the subject again as 'Masquerade'. "if you're not too ashamed, I'll dance with you."_

_Jazz hoped off of the table and held her hand out, "why, I'd be delighted masseur Fenton," she joked as I took her hand and she led me through an intricate waltz. I blushed when I had to let her lead, as a few more lingering thoughts of the war faded from my mind._

_Ghosts… Witches…_

_Now it didn't matter. The war was over. _

_Now it was our time. Our own brother/sister time._

_Now it was time to dance. _

…

**End**

…

It's over. Officially. Finally, a way to incorporate my love of _The Phantom of the Opera _with my love of _Danny Phantom_. I understand that some people might be confused with the premise of the ending. I don't feel like explaining it here, so if you don't understand it, send me an e-mail. Its in my bio. Thank you all! For reading and reviewing, I'll have the prologue of the sequel; which will be officially named 'Unhealed', as soon as I can. I want to break 70 reviews. Speaking of reviews, time to thank to reviewers:

**Rakal:** Thank you very much, you've been a good reviewer (even though you got here late) I hope you continue to review throughout the sequel. You get Gary and Betty plushies from 'School's Out! The Musical'

**Halfatheroy357:** I'm not studying for finals to write this thank you! (but I don't have to study, it's just English). You get H.P and Sanderson plushies from 'School's Out! The Musical'

**xXQuicksilverXx:** I think they just made the boxes a little bigger, but what's with the new 'story update' screen? You get two Flappy Bob plushies (one of him as the lawyer, the other as the clown), from 'School's Out! The Musical'

**Red Ikiuki:** The first chapter (prologue) of the sequel will be up soon, you get a year book since I'm officially out of plushies for one story! -

Thanks once again, you've all been great!

**This has been a BlackJagan production. **


End file.
